Have a Chat
by OzRatbag2
Summary: In every war there are victims who survive against the odds. Hermione Weasley works as an observer and carer for some of the homeless of London. One day she finds herself with a new person to watch. WiP SS/HG
1. Preface and Notes

**Have a Chat**

**Beta:** My eternal gratitude to Scattered Logic for taking on my unfortunate comma fetish. May you be showered with Ginger Bears and cocktails. I owe her a great deal of gratitude for taking on a story that appeared brief at first, and then increased in size beyond even my expectations.

**Author Notes:** This story was written for Losille2000 in the Winter 2007 Exchange. Losille, thank you for such imaginative prompts. I had a hard time working out which one I wanted to write more, and so in the end, I wrote a story around prompts 2 and 3. I have loved writing this, and I hope you enjoy the story I discovered in amongst your ideas. I would never have written what follows without your requests.

Hermione's Clinical Notes are not grammatically correct, simply because they are quick notes, and are intended to look as though they've been hastily written.

**Summary:** In every war there are victims who survive against the odds. Hermione Weasley works as an observer and carer for some of the homeless of London. One day she finds herself with a new person to watch, and with it, Harry Potter's secret regarding the 'death' of Severus Snape slowly unravels.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****~****

**Preface**

**Clinical Notes:**

Probable new client seen on a walk near The Leaky Cauldron entrance three weeks ago with Ron Weasley. Unable to stop and observe at that time.

**Real Name:** Unknown

**Nickname:** Have a Chat

**Age:** Unknown, though older than 30 and younger than 60

**Address:** NFA

**Time on streets:** unknown, but given his appearance, would guess he has been with no fixed abode for at least 12-18 months.

**Muggle or Wizard:** Unknown

**Diagnosis:** Unknown - possible spell damage and/or possible psychosis

**Observations:** Only words heard spoken by him - "'ave a c", hence nickname given by local plod. Emphasis on C – hard sound, repeats it over and over again, inflection never wavers. Unsure if word is chat – sounds more like cat or care. Noted to bang head on brick wall of alleyway on occasion. Snarls if approached suddenly, otherwise glares. Either sits with legs drawn up to chest, or crossed. Thin, malnourished, unsure of where he sleeps. Does not appear to move from alleyway until after dark, then unable to track. Does not have empty bottles, cans, etc scattered around him. Could be alcoholic, but not observed to sway, stagger or vomit. No evidence of drug use – again, cannot assess properly without approaching. Does not interact with other homeless. Waits until soup van is clear of other clients, and then approaches quickly. Takes food back to 'his wall' to eat. Eats everything, but have never seen him use hands to eat. Always uses fork or spoon. Flinches if anyone comes too close. Clenches knuckles, and flattens self against wall. Repeats the phrase, "'ave a c'" over and over again, until person moves away.

**Clothing:** dishevelled, grubby, long shaggy beard and hair, shot with grey flecks. Wears grubby trousers that appear to be black, but could be navy. Torn hems, back pocket half torn off. Wears t-shirt or singlet, grey white colour, looks as though he never takes it off. Jacket – old tweed, unsure of colour due to filth encrusted in fibres, leather patches on elbows. Wears boots, unsure of whether they end just above ankle or below knee. Black in colour, scuffed. Does not appear to wash often, though cannot get close enough to assess. Have had to assume poor hygiene, or lack thereof. Do not wish to use magic in case 'Have a Chat' is a wizard. Unsure of his reaction to any perceived threat. Have seen him wave his right hand, almost in a 'swish and flick' gesture, but has no wand that I can see.

**Conclusion:** Have observed 'Have a Chat' for last three weeks. Need to determine where he sleeps, though have been unable to do so due to other commitments. May need Auror support if I can ascertain that he is a wizard. Intuition tells me he may well be another of Voldemort's victims, but this is open to conjecture. Have nothing to base this decision on, other than gut instinct. Do not wish to notify MOM until I can make sure I have full assessment, and that I understand client's wishes re Ministry knowing his whereabouts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Have A Chat**

**Chapter 1**

"Ron, I'm home," Hermione called out as she opened the front door.

"Where have you been, Hermione? Checking out the deadbeats again?" Ron asked, not lifting his head from the evening edition of The Daily Prophet.

"They're not necessarily, 'deadbeats', Ron. Some of them have sad stories and it is actually part of my job to help them, after all."

"I know, 'Mione, but I missed you. I'm heading off for another training camp with the Cannons tomorrow, and well, I thought we could have a quiet night at home for a change," Ron said as he folded the paper and patted the empty spot next to him on the lounge.

"I'm always here at night, Ron. Just because you feel the need to go to the pub after work…I'm tired, I'm not having this argument with you again," Hermione said wearily, stowing her satchel, coat and scarf on the hook near the door.

"We never used to argue, but all this work for the Ministry is making you grumpy, and I don't like it, Hermione. I want my wife back."

"Ron, take off the blinkers. We fought at school, and we've had arguments since we've been married. You just storm out before we get a chance to sort things out properly. So, stop trying to make me guilty. It takes two to make a marriage, and I seem to be the only one giving much at all."

"Well, once you start having kids, it'll be different. For one thing, you'll have to stop working on the streets," Ron pressed on, even though Hermione was shooting him a hard look. "I know, you enjoy it, you keep telling me that, but you always come home smelling of…well, lots of things actually." Ron wrinkled his nose to emphasise his point.

"Thank you for reminding me. I need to go and have a shower, and then I need to Floo Harry," Hermione said absently. "I've got another new client, but I have a feeling this one has a few more secrets than most. I'm sure he's a wizard, but…well, never mind. You're right, I do need a shower," Hermione started to say as she caught a whiff of what was obviously curling Ron's nose.

"Are you going to cook tea then, Hermione?"

"You mean you haven't started it, Ron? I left you a note this morning asking you to get the vegetables ready, because I didn't know what time I'd be in."

"Well, I stopped off for a couple of rounds with the boys, but I didn't see a note. Where did you leave it, 'Mione?"

"Floating in front of you this morning, actually. It's probably still there, if you looked closely enough," Hermione said shortly.

"I haven't been upstairs yet," Ron said indignantly, with an edge to his voice. "Unlike you, I don't need to wash off the stench of the losers you look after."

Glaring at him for the longest time, Hermione turned on her heel without another word and went upstairs quickly. Deciding to Floo Harry now, rather than disturb his time with Ginny and the children later, Hermione used the small grate in the bedroom and made her call. Harry, like Ron, couldn't understand her need to look after the rejects of society, but unlike Ron, Harry also realised the need to identify any potential wizards and witches who'd left the magical world, either through force, illness or those looking for a bolt hole out of Ministry range. Harry promised Hermione he'd smooth things over with Ron when he saw him the following day, and then offered to call into her Muggle office to pose as a client for a few hours. Hermione laughed then, some of the tension leaving her for the first time that day. Harry and she had often joked that he'd end up with a real problem if he kept turning up to her Muggle office under the influence of Polyjuice Potion. Hermione had, on occasion, teased him to let go of some of his past, and though both of them knew that the offer was actually genuine, Harry usually just shrugged and said she'd best hop to it if she wanted to do some investigating. Hermione always used the time wisely, but if there was a chance of a wizard hiding unknown in the Muggle world, then it was important for Hermione to find out if there was indeed any threat.

Having finished her call, with a few quick words with Ginny and young Albus, Hermione peeled off her clothes as she headed towards the shower to wash off the detritus of the day. Washing her hair thoroughly, Hermione thought back to how she'd started. Having just begun her final year in her Muggle degree in Applied Sociology, Hermione used to always see an old woman – a 'bag lady' – rifling through the skips on her way home. She couldn't understand how anyone ended up living hand to mouth on the streets, nor why their families, if they had families, weren't out looking for them. So, Hermione approached her one day, and Lou became her first client. She was a Muggle who'd walked out of home one day following the death of her youngest child, taken to the bottle and been too ashamed to return home. As far as Hermione could tell, there was far more to Lou's story, but she never asked, preferring Lou to trust her with whatever other secrets she was holding onto – when she was ready. Lou had been on the streets for over twenty years, though the old woman was cagey about how long she'd been living rough. Lou showed Hermione where all the shelters were on her patch in London, which mission vans had 'real' soup, rather than the reconstituted powder that some do-gooders tried to hand out, and where she went if she needed a warm spot at night. After her 'tour' with Lou, Hermione resolved to do her final year project on the homeless, with the view to trying to get most of them off the streets and into recognised shelters.

Four years later, her naivety had vanished, and Hermione realised there would never be enough shelters to safely house all those known and unknown to both the welfare agencies and herself. The best she could hope for was to target the most vulnerable individuals and ensure that they stayed safe.

It was the Ministry of Magic who turned her final year Sociology project into a full time job.

They'd approached her near the end of her project and asked Hermione to watch for rogue magical activity that had been detected near Diagon Alley. They'd even set her up in an office, with a wholly Muggle appearance, though it was strongly warded, and Hermione was the only person who could Apparate either in or out of the building. Her only concession to the magical world was a fireplace connected directly to the Ministry and Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. It was here that Harry came for his 'consultations', so that she could go out and observe, and it had been Harry who'd helped her find the 'rogue activity' that the Ministry had been talking about. Two minor Death Eaters, who had thought the Muggle streets might hide them from the wrath of the Aurory following Voldemort's death, had been arrested and handed over to the Ministry just over three years ago. Harry was now permanently assigned as Hermione's go-between with Kingsley Shacklebolt and it suited all three of them to work as a team. Hermione had thought the Ministry would abandon her once she'd solved the original mystery, but the Ministry, in a rare moment of common sense, wanted the office to stay in case any more magical folk turned up in the Muggle world.

Turning off the taps, Hermione ran her hands over her wet hair to try and get some of the water out, before she wrapped a towel around her head. Stepping out of the shower proper, Hermione jumped to see Ron sitting on the lav naked with a towel draped carelessly over his lap, just watching her. Reaching over to the rail for a towel, Hermione paid no notice to him and started to dry herself, though she did take her time drying her breasts, belly and arse, before she turned away as she bent over to dry her legs and feet. Hermione didn't need to look to realise that Ron had moved, the feel of his cock nudging her arse was enough of a hint. Hermione stood then, turned and kissed him, but pulled away quickly once she realised that she could taste stale beer on his tongue. Actually, now that she was clean, Hermione could smell the dried sweat that Ron kept saying was normal.

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione pulled back and said, "Ron, you need to have a shower."

"No, I don't, 'Mione. What I need is you and me in bed," he said as he pulled one of Hermione's hands to his erection.

"Not until you wash off the smell of stale sweat and beer, Ron," Hermione said as she pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"What is it with you? None of the others have these problems with their wives and girlfriends. Is this because I made you have a shower?"

"You talk about us with your mates?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"I didn't mean it like that, 'Mione. What I mean is, well, it's normal for a bloke to smell like a bloke, so I can't see why I have to have a shower if I'm…well…just being me," Ron said with a shrug.

"You're right, Ron, there is nothing nicer than the smell of a clean man, but you smell of sweat and beer," Hermione emphasised, poking Ron in the chest. "I want nothing more than to climb into bed with you, but not before you have a shower and clean your teeth."

"You're not my mother, Hermione, you're my wife, and I don't have to automatically do anything you tell me to do. I'm not twelve!" Ron snapped as he waved his wand and dressed again in his sweaty clothes. "I'm going to the pub, unless you've got that a problem with that – Mum?"

Hermione shook her head wearily, as Ron slammed the bathroom door shut on his way out. Hermione then wrapped herself in her bathrobe, before heading back downstairs to get herself some tea. Settling for a cheese toasty, Hermione sat in front of the telly for a while. She liked having a few Muggle things around her, and sometimes Ron actually sat there and watched the telly with her, though he more often than not gave a running commentary of how Muggles thought they had the best of everything…when they didn't. Hermione usually said nothing. It had only been in the last year of so that they'd started arguing, well, arguing more than they used to. Ron was adamant that if Ginny was all right having kids, then why wasn't she also happy with the idea of having children. Hermione could never get Ron to understand that they had plenty of time for children, after she'd worked for a while. On more than one occasion, she'd stung Ron by suggesting that it wasn't a race and that pushing her would lead to her putting it off for even longer. He always sulked for days afterwards when she used that particular argument. The only time they ever really talked these days, really talked was in a drowsy post-coital haze, and even then, Ron would sometimes have some barbed comment for her, most often about her job. If Hermione was honest, she usually gave back as good as she got, which would start another argument very shortly afterwards.

Spying the mantle clock, Hermione decided that reading in bed might just be the better option. She was tired. It was always more tiring observing someone new, mainly because her 'regulars' once they recognised her, would stop for a chat, or offer some snippet of information, particularly if Hermione didn't ask. They were her eyes and ears about the latest gossip on the streets. They'd also tell her if there was someone new she might need to add to her list. She'd started keeping an eye on 'Have a Chat' because of something that had been said to her 'off-the-cuff' one day.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the 'pop' of Apparition, and then the inevitable stumble as Ron fell over the coffee table yet again. She didn't dare get up and make sure he was all right, but she soon heard the lav flushed and the shower turned on. Rolling over, Hermione felt she must have dozed off, because the next thing she was aware of, was Ron, spooning himself against her back. Turning slightly, Hermione was about to say something when Ron cut her off.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione – about earlier, I mean. I just worry about you when you spend all day keeping an eye out for those los…" Ron stopped suddenly, all too aware that even though the lights were out, Hermione was glaring at him, and she'd stiffened under his hands. "…keep an eye out for your clients."

"I like my job, Ron, and I was doing this job when you married me. It didn't worry you in the beginning, so why now?"

"Well, I want to be a dad, not just an uncle, and I want to be a dad with our kids."

"We've had this talk before, Ron. I'm only twenty-four, and there is tons of time for us to be parents. I want kids too, but I don't want to be pressured into doing it before I'm ready…and before you ask, I don't have a schedule nutted out so I can definitely tell you when I'll be ready."

Ron grunted, and Hermione knew that he'd simply just waved away another argument for another pressing issue. Rolling her back towards him, to rest on his left arm, Ron set about running his right hand in circles over her belly, dipping between her legs every so often to catch his index finger on her clit, before he finally moved up towards her breasts. Stopping to undo the buttons on the front of her nightie, Ron barely stopped before his hand closed around her left breast, and he leant forward and kissed her. Turning more fully, Hermione took the opportunity to also run her left hand down Ron's naked torso slowly until she reached his cock, squeezing it in time with Ron's attentions on her breast. Moving away suddenly, Ron pushed her nightie up and then rolled over to rest in the cradle of her thighs. Hermione leant up then and kissed him again before guiding him into her. Neither said anything, just savoured the pleasure as they each offered staccato moans, sighs and breathless words to each other. Looking at each other intensely, Hermione was struck by the sudden inappropriate thought that they only seemed to agree with each other when they were locked together, and though that part of her marriage was more than all right, it suddenly wasn't enough. Shelving that thought as she watched Ron's face contort at his approaching orgasm, Hermione reached forward to pull him down for another kiss, if only to stifle her own uncertainty at this new revelation.

Dropping heavily next to her, Ron pulled Hermione to him, kissed her sleepily and said, "I'm going to miss you while I'm on this training camp, 'Mione. Are you sure you can't come with me?"

"Please, Ron, don't fight with me now. You know I can't come with you. Aside from the fact that I'd be bored stiff while you're off playing Quidditch all day, I have work here that I need to do."

Ron sighed and then said, "I know, 'Mione, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Dropping a kiss on Hermione's shoulder, Ron pulled her back towards him more tightly as he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was awake for longer, and as she listened to Ron's odd blend of snoring and snuffling she couldn't help but think that their marriage had changed yet again with her thoughts. Moving as closely to Ron as she could, for reassurance, Hermione yawned and then dropped off to sleep wondering just what she could do to make sure the parts of her marriage not conducted in bed could be improved.

****~****

**Clinical Notes:**

**Client:** Have a Chat

**Observations:** Has not moved today as far as I can tell. Seems at times both more alert, and less so. Unsure how to describe, but he looks sick. Certainly looks thinner, if that's possible. Have been unable to approach and though he knows he's being watched, has not shifted position or eaten from mission van. Saw several clients today, all with blankets, though 'Have a Chat' never seems to have anything other than the clothes on his back.

**Conclusion:** Need to contact Kingsley re stealth monitoring to ascertain if he is Muggle or wizard, plus level of threat if magical status is confirmed.

**Outcome: **Contact with MOM now means 'Have a Chat' under stealth

monitoring. Will not know outcome until report available tomorrow. Have come back this afternoon as worried about him. Day cold, windy, with drizzle falling intermittently. He has not sought shelter. Able to stay and follow when necessary. Need supplies if staying out.

****~****

Hermione was busy stuffing her rucksack with shrunken tins of food, medicines, bandages, blankets and her own personal potions kit, when the sound of Harry literally popping in startled her enough that she banged her head on the top of the cupboard.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Hermione, but I had to come over as soon as I could. The results of the stealth monitoring are in…and well, you're not going to believe the…" Harry stopped mid sentence, running his right hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of Hermione, who was still rubbing the crown of her head.

"What, Harry?"

"I still don't believe it," Harry muttered to himself, completely ignoring Hermione as she graced him with an annoyed look.

"Harry? HARRY!"

"What? Oh, sorry, Hermione. Have you got anything to drink…other than tea or coffee, that is?" Harry added absently.

"I think you might find a beer or two in the fridge. Are the results that bad?"

"No…I mean, yes. I mean, well, I don't know what I mean actually. I just never thought…I mean, I thought he was dead, but he's not…and…"

"Harry, calm down and get a beer. Actually, you may as well get two of them and come and sit on the lounge."

Hermione watched Harry as he ran his hand through his hair again, then turned abruptly, opened the fridge and retrieved the two beers sitting on the shelf in front of him. Opening them both, Harry fished around for a couple of glasses and then walked over to the lounge where Hermione was already sitting.

"I thought the results of the monitoring wouldn't be available until the morning," Hermione started to say, but changed tack when Harry took a large gulp of beer and then rested his head against the back of the lounge. "Should I be worried about the results?"

"Not exactly worried, but Kingsley and I ran the scans twice to make absolutely sure the results hadn't been tainted." Harry looked carefully at Hermione then, her brow furrowed as she tried to understand why he was so jumpy about the results of the stealth monitoring.

"Hermione, do you remember me telling you about Snape giving me his memories?"

"Of course I do, Harry. It's not something you forget in a hurry. I take it the monitoring showed that 'Have a Chat' is a wizard?"

"Yes," Harry said, exhaling a breath at the same time, "but it isn't just any wizard, Hermione. It's Snape. 'Have a Chat' is Snape."

"But that's impossible. He was near death when you retrieved his memories. I handed you the vial to collect his memories myself."

"I know, Hermione, and I thought he had died, but the stealth monitoring has positively identified him off his magical signature. Kingsley is keeping mum about it for the moment, but as Snape is still wanted for murder, well, we can't keep it quiet forever."

"I thought he was cleared posthumously, and surely there was a body count after it was all over? Surely someone would have noticed if Snape wasn't amongst the dead?"

"Well, yes, they might have noticed if I hadn't sort of told the wizards cataloguing the mortuary that I knew Snape was definitely dead. They might not have looked so hard for a body with me vouching for him being dead and all. As for the charges, the Wizengamot never cleared Snape. He was dead, so what was the point?"

"Harry, what exactly are you not telling me?"

Harry shrugged, took another big gulp of beer, and then turned to face Hermione sitting next to him on the lounge.

"When I went back to the Shrieking Shack, after it was all over, I couldn't find his body. I looked in every room of that place, but I couldn't see him. There weren't even any marks in the dust to show me where he might have dragged himself. I couldn't even see any blood or other stuff on the floor. The only thing I found was," Harry paused as he pulled a single iridescent blue and flame red feather from his pocket, "…this. It was where Snape had been lying, but I haven't seen Fawkes since that day either."

"Why didn't you say anything at the time, Harry?"

"I don't…actually, I do know why I didn't say anything. I was hoping that if he had managed to escape, I could keep it quiet so he could start again somewhere else. This isn't making sense, Hermione, but there are some things from those memories I will never ever tell another living soul. I don't know that I like him, but he was a much better person than I ever gave him credit for. I suppose you could say I chose how to repay my debt to him in my own way."

"Oh, Harry, you don't have to explain it to me. I'm just wondering why he's living on the streets."

"Spell damage," they both said together, though Hermione continued. "Yes, spell damage could account for his behaviour. Maybe he's got amnesia, and he has no idea of who he is? I don't know, but I do know that he didn't look well this morning. I was actually on my way out when you arrived. Seeing as Ron is away, I might be able to find out where he is spending his nights."

Spying the time on the mantle clock, Hermione jumped up and hurried over to her rucksack, checking off her mental list once more, before she closed and secured the flap. Lifting it, Hermione slung it off one shoulder as she looked at Harry.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go, Harry. Now that I know who he is, I really need to find out where he goes when he isn't sitting a scant two blocks from the Leaky Cauldron."

"Shouldn't you tell someone where you're going?"

"No, you've kept his apparent survival quiet for the last five years, and Kingsley is stalling for us tonight. Now, stop sitting there like a stuffed elf and come and help me. I've never approached him, so I don't know if he even has a wand. I need you as backup, Harry, unless you don't want to come?"

"Yes, no, oh, what the hell. Of course I'll come with you. Ron would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you. I wouldn't forgive myself either, come to think of it."

"That's the spirit, Harry."

****~****

Harry and Hermione Apparated near the Leaky Cauldron and then walked quickly to the alleyway where Hermione had been observing 'Have a Chat' for the last few weeks. Harry looked around once they reached their destination, and seeing no one, cast a discreet Lumos so that they could see better. He hadn't moved. In fact, he looked as though he was either asleep or unconscious. Rushing over to him, Hermione dropped her rucksack and then bent down to have a closer look. Harry huffed in an annoyed way and stood a small distance away just in case Hermione's rash actions endangered her. Standing quickly, Hermione retrieved her rucksack, opened it hastily and then threw a blanket quickly over the prone wizard. Casting some rudimentary diagnostic spells, Hermione crinkled her nose at the smell, and then thought to add a charm to neutralise the odour emanating from Snape.

Waving Harry over, Hermione said in a harsher tone than she meant to use, "Harry, get over here, I need your help. He's unconscious and I haven't got the strength to turn him over."

Harry looked around carefully and then moved over to Hermione's side.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's been beaten up, but I don't think that's the only problem. He can't stay here, Harry – I need to take him home and have a good look at him."

"You can't do that! Ron will kill you if he thinks you've got a strange bloke in your house. Actually, he'll be bloody pissed off if he finds out it's Snape!"

"Ron will never know, will he, Harry?" Hermione queried with a hard edge to her voice.

"How? Oh, never mind. I won't tell him, but I won't lie to him if asks me outright, Hermione."

"Ron won't ask, Harry, he never does."

"Hmmm…" Harry started to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"Never mind about Ron, but I do need to get him somewhere warm so that I can use my potions kit on him without rousing too much suspicion. Have you got your Invisibility Cloak on you?"

"You know I never go anywhere without it."

"What? Yes, of course. Sorry, but he's got very shallow breathing, and I can't tell where all the blood is coming from."

"Calm down, Hermione. I said I'd help you, so stop panicking. Here put this over the two of you," Harry said as he pulled out his cloak and draped it over Hermione's left arm. "Don't worry; I'll be right behind you."

Hermione looked at Harry, nodded once and then settled the cloak over the immobile form of Severus Snape, before she held his hand and Disapparated home with him. True to his word, Harry was right behind them, casting Lumos again even as he made his way over to the fireplace in the living room.

"Don't worry about Kingsley now, Harry. I need to get him upstairs and washed – sooner rather than later," Hermione stifled another gag as she reinforced the odour neutralising charm.

"I wasn't going to do that. All I was going to do was light the fire and warm this place up a bit."

"Oh, right, sorry. Thank you, Harry, I didn't think of it."

"Hang on! You're not going to wash him, Hermione. I mean, it's Snape after all."

"Well, you could help me, Harry. It's not like I'm going to check him out while I'm at it," Hermione said in an annoyed tone. "I need to get him out of these clothes and clean…er than he is at the moment. You could help me by going up and making the bath bigger, so that I can lie him in it safely and get rid of these rags."

'You are joking about checking him out, aren't you Hermione?"

Harry didn't wait for a reply from Hermione. The filthy look she was shooting his way said far more than words ever could.

"Settle down, I was only teasing," Harry said placatingly, with his hands out in front of him. "I'll head upstairs now and get things ready. Bring him up when you're ready."

Hermione had already turned away from Harry by the time he'd finished talking. Harry watched her closely for a minute, eyes narrowed in concern, before he raced upstairs to do as she'd asked. Several long minutes later, Hermione entered the bathroom with a Mobilicorpus'd Snape floating behind her unsteadily.

"Here, let me help you," Harry said as he saw Snape's form swaying from side to side."

"He's actually heavier than he looks, Harry. He hasn't woken up either, and I really don't want to have to try and find a doctor at this time of night."

"Why would you need a doctor? Why not just call St Mung…Oh, okay, point taken," Harry mumbled as he realised what he'd been about to suggest. Anything relating to Snape and his whereabouts needed to be kept quiet until Kingsley could be appraised of the situation and some discreet enquiries could be made about the missing wizard.

Lowering the unconscious wizard into the bath, Hermione 'swished and flicked' her wand quickly to divest Snape of the rags he was wearing. Both Hermione and Harry gasped then, the injuries hidden by his clothes suddenly all too apparent. He had extensive bruising just under his diaphragm, on both upper arms and his cracked and bloodied knees looked infected, as well as a plethora of old scars criss-crossing his entire torso. Watching as the water started to dispel some of the grime, painting it in muddy swirls of colour, Hermione inhaled sharply as she looked at his crushed and bloodied hands. It was obvious that Snape had been beaten to a pulp.

"Why would anyone do that to him?" Hermione asked in an anguished voice as she took a deep breath, pushed up her sleeves and grabbed the shower gel from the shelf behind her. Squirting a generous amount onto a flannel, Hermione knelt down next to the enlarged bath and started to clean the mud and blood from his face.

Harry could do no more than stand next to Hermione shaking his head slowly.

"Maybe someone found him before we did?"

"Maybe," Hermione started to say absently, "but I thought you said that only you and Kingsley knew his true identity."

"No, Hermione, I only told you the results of the stealth monitoring. I…someone could have found out, but that still doesn't explain why they didn't just kill him. No, this looks more like he's been beaten for another reason."

"Why, Harry? Why would someone do this to someone who couldn't fight back?"

"I don't know, but maybe some of your other 'clients' might be able to answer the question better than me. Have you got another flannel, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly, changing the topic.

"Yes, there's one in the linen cupboard in the hallway" Hermione said absently as she concentrated on cleaning off Snape's face and healing the various cuts and bruises as she went.

When Harry came back into the bathroom, he stopped in the doorway to watch Hermione tending Snape's facial wounds and took a deep breath before he walked back to her side.

"You take the top half, Hermione, and I'll handle everything else."

"Really, Harry, I am not going to check him out. I do, however, need to run some diagnostics over him, and I'll need to make sure I have all the potions and tinctures I need to heal all of these wounds. I just…I mean, it's a shock to see someone in this sort of condition. I keep an eye on people and offer support, but why would someone simply give up being clean?"

"I don't know Hermione, but judging by the dirt ground into the soles of his feet, it's been a while since he last saw water, let alone washed in it."

Hermione couldn't think of why Snape would be wandering around London, living hand to mouth on the streets.

"I wonder how long he's been in London?" Hermione asked absently as she re-broke and then healed an old fracture to his left collarbone. "He doesn't even have a wand to defend himself with."

"I think it might be a while before he can tell us anything, Hermione," Harry replied, not lifting his head from cleaning Snape's feet and calves. "There, I've got his feet and legs clean, but I'll need help to heal those," Harry said, as he pointed at Snape's cracked and bloodied knees.

"Sure, Harry, just give me a minute. I need to look up one of my books to find the right charm to mend the damage." Hermione was already on her feet, and as she tiredly rubbed her hair out of her face with the back of her right hand, she turned and headed downstairs to her overflowing bookcases.

Harry furrowed his brows looking at Hermione's worry over Snape. Sighing to himself, Harry concentrated on cleaning the now cracked and bleeding knuckles, as well as repairing the numerous fractures and dislocated fingers. Looking around the edges of the now enlarged bath, Harry spied a nail brush, grabbed it and casting a numbing charm on the injured hand in front of him, started to clear the caked dirt and dried blood from under Snape's fingernails. Hermione, book in hand, came back into the bathroom mumbling to herself, sat on the edge of the bath and after casting an 'Impervius' on the book itself, placed it next to her, before she swapped places with Harry to heal his knees. Once she'd done as much as she could, Hermione realised that Snape had a huge haematoma on the left side of his abdomen, just below his waist.

Harry looked up to see Hermione running her fingers gently over the purple bruising, looking at Snape's face as he did so, to see him furrow his brow and grimace even though he didn't wake.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

"I'm wondering how long this has been here. I can heal the fairly minor stuff, but this looks like it's been here for a while. I can't be sure there isn't some internal bleeding, Harry. What if I get it wrong and hurt him even more?"

"You won't, Hermione, and if you don't know something, then I can contact Kingsley and see if he knows a Medi-witch who can be trusted to keep quiet about her unusual patient."

"You've got someone in mind, haven't you?"

"Think about it, Hermione. Who do you know who wouldn't tell anyone, but would have access to Snape's old medical files?"

"You're serious, aren't you? I mean, how exactly would Kingsley explain it to Madam Pomfrey, and what about keeping things quiet?"

"Leave that to me. I'll go and make the call now and see if Kingsley can get her to come tonight. Which fireplace is the easiest to use?"

"The one in the living room is actually the largest," Hermione said wearily, sitting back on her haunches as she dropped the stained flannel in the dirty water. "Can you get me a towel from the cupboard too? I want to cover him up a bit, just in case he wakes up. I'm too tired to summon one, Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione oddly then, but nodded his head anyway. He went and retrieved the towel, before he headed downstairs to make the urgent call to Kingsley.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An hour later, Kingsley, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and Harry were staring at each other in front of the fireplace, unsure of how to start the story of finding Snape, when Madam Pomfrey suggested they sit down and have a cup of tea, while she moved Snape into the guest bedroom and saw to his injuries. Flushing at the implication that she and Harry hadn't thought to pull him out of the bath and make him comfortable, Hermione stuttered and stammered as she showed Madam Pomfrey where the guest room was. Patting Hermione on the arm, Madam Pomfrey had said that shock did strange things to people and that Hermione and Harry had both done the best that they could. Running her hands through her hair, thinking about it, Hermione was unaware that Kingsley had called her name several times, until Harry nudged her in the ribs.

"What? Oh, sorry about that, Kingsley. What did you want to know?"

"Well, I suppose the most obvious question is, why did you go back to the alleyway this evening?"

"Ron's away at the moment, and he doesn't like what I do, so I thought I'd use the opportunity to find out where, 'Have a Chat' was sleeping. I can't…I don't go out when Ron is home."

"'Have a Chat'," both Kingsley and Harry said together.

"It's the nickname the local plod gave him. He keeps an eye on me when I'm out observing someone new, just in case they become agitated or aggressive."

"What's a plod?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh, sorry, I forget sometimes. A plod is a policeman. It's a muggle word, and I suppose they're basically a muggle version of an Auror. Because I have clients that are mainly muggle, well, plod is a word they understand," Hermione added with a shrug.

"Fair enough," Kingsley said, leaning forward to get himself another biscuit off the plate in front of him.

"How long do you think it will take Madam Pomfrey to heal Snape?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know, but understanding that it was a question Hermione wouldn't ask.

"It will take as long as it needs to take, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said in a stern voice.

Harry turned suddenly, opened his mouth to apologise and stopped when he saw Madam Pomfrey simply nod sagely in his direction.

"Mrs Weasley," Madam Pomfrey started to say. "Could you come upstairs with me for a moment? I need a few supplies and I didn't want to go 'niffling' through your personal things."

Hermione stood wearily, nodding several times as if to clear her head and walked over towards Madam Pomfrey as she stood in the doorway.

"What is it you need, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Well, I'll need some more blankets, and some clothes for him would be good."

"Of course," Hermione muttered around a yawn as she and Madam Pomfrey walked out of the living room. "I'll have a look through some of Ron's things for clothes, but you're more than welcome to anything else you need for him."

"Mrs Weasley," Madam Pomfrey tugged Hermione on the sleeve, making her turn once they were out of earshot from Harry and Kingsley. "I've actually got a few questions for you and I didn't want to ask them in front of those two." Madam Pomfrey inclined her head back towards the room they'd just left. "Good men though they are, they're still Aurors."

Hermione looked quizzically at Madam Pomfrey then, and noticed the mischievous smile gracing her face. Taken aback, Hermione couldn't think of a suitable reply, other than to say, "What is it you need to know?"

"I need to show you some diagnostic spells as well as a few other things," Madam Pomfrey said cryptically.

Following her up to the guest room, Hermione could only wonder why the Medi-witch didn't want either Kingsley or Harry to know what was going on with Snape. When they'd reached the closed door, Madam Pomfrey placed a hand behind her to stop Hermione's progress, and then cracked the door to have a look at the supine figure on the bed. Judging it safe to proceed, Poppy opened the door more fully, ushered Hermione inside and then closed and warded the door with both a silencing charm, as well as a ward to prevent unauthorised entry. Hermione cocked her head to the side wondering why the Medi-witch was taking such precautions, but any further questions were stilled as Madam Pomfrey walked directly over to the bed and called Snape by name.

"Severus? Severus, can you hear me?"

Receiving no response, other than a grimace, Madam Pomfrey turned and faced Hermione again.

"Good, that's one less thing to worry about."

"I don't quite understand, Madam Pomfrey. He was unconscious when Harry and I found him earlier this evening."

"He's not actually unconscious, Mrs Weasley. I've placed a stasis charm on him deliberately. He's really not quite himself at the moment and I didn't want him to hurt himself or anyone else if he tried to escape."

"I really don't understand," Hermione started to say, but Poppy Pomfrey cut her off."

"I need you to understand, but that might take longer than this evening to achieve, and before you ask, I will have an explanation for you."

Rummaging around in her carpet bag, the Medi-witch removed a small leather case with a series of vials and small round topped bottles in the small pockets inside the case. Hermione looked at it, and guessed; rightly, that these were the potions and tinctures for Snape.

"Yes, you're right. They're for Severus and I've charmed the pouch to deliver the proper potions as they are required. The tinctures and salves aren't so important, but I can label those for you if you've forgotten more than you learned?"

"How…how did you know what I was thinking? Are you a Legilimens as well?"

"Nothing of the sort," Poppy said shortly. "It has more to do with being able to read people's facial expressions than any of that other nonsense. Severus never could understand how I could read him so well, and I never chose to disabuse him of the notion that he was not the only Legilimens in the castle. Anyway, enough of that, Miss…my apologies, Mrs Weasley."

"Why don't you just call me Hermione given that we'll be in contact for as long as it takes him to recover?" Hermione pointed to the figure of Severus Snape lying quiescent on the bed.

"As you wish, and I suppose you should call me Poppy, if you'd like."

Hermione nodded once, then turned and looked more fully at Snape.

"So," she started, "what couldn't you say in front of Harry and Kingsley?"

"Do you understand the concept of a stressful event triggering a series of behaviours directly opposite to how someone would behave without the trigger?"

"Are you talking about someone surviving something catastrophic, only to go off the rails? I think Muggles call it Post Traumatic Stress Disease, or something like that," Hermione finished quietly once she realised she was waffling.

"It's Disorder, not Disease, but you've got the essentials of it at any rate. It is my belief, and I've seen it often enough after the war, that Severus is suffering from it – and a rather more complete version."

"Is there a cure?"

"Time and rest, with familiar things around him, and if possible, some counselling later to help him put his experiences into perspective. He certainly isn't going to get the support he needs if he ends up in Azkaban."

"That's why you wanted to talk to me without Harry and Kingsley being alerted. I take it you have somewhere he can go to rest?"

"Of a sort, but he'll need to be watched constantly for the next few weeks at least. After he starts talking more fully, rather than the foolishness he's been sprouting, he'll need to be watched even more closely, to make sure he doesn't hurt you, or himself."

Mind reeling at the idea of Snape saying anything, Hermione said as much to Madam Pomfrey.

"You're going to have to start listening to him more closely, Hermione. I can only make out one phrase, but you should be thankful he didn't have a wand on him. He's retreated into himself to try and deal with Albus' death, as well as every other grubby thing he's had to do in the past. I'll pop back in the morning, but for now, I'll ensure he remains quiet overnight for you."

Moving her wand over the supine wizard, Madam Pomfrey assessed his level of pain from the healing wounds, reinforced the stasis charm, and pulled up the blankets more fully so that he didn't get a chill. Reassured that he would rest overnight and not waken, Poppy turned to Hermione, looked at the door and used her right hand in a shooing motion. Hermione, irritated and tired after such an exhausting day, chose to cede to Madam Pomfrey's unspoken order to leave. Once Hermione had reached the door, she stopped and waited for the Medi-witch to reverse the wards she'd placed on the door. Both of them turned one last time to look at Snape and then left him to sleep. Poppy reversed the wards she'd placed on the door, and then reinstated them once the two of them were back in the hallway.

"I know this is going to be hard, Hermione, but I need to know that he can stay here for at least the next couple of weeks. I need to sort out a few things before he can be moved safely out of reach of the Ministry."

"Of course he can stay here, Poppy. Ron is actually away for the next three weeks, but I will need to move him before he comes home. I really don't think Ron would understand Professor Snape taking up the spare room."

Hermione yawned, nodded her head downstairs to the lounge-room and added," So, what are we going to do about Harry and Kingsley?"

"Leave them to me, Hermione. I know you trust them, but Severus is very vulnerable right now, and though I think they do have his best interests at heart, they might not have a choice if push comes to shove in the Ministry itself."

Unsure of exactly what Madam Pomfrey meant, Hermione followed her downstairs to where they'd left Harry and Kingsley. As they walked into the lounge-room, Hermione had to stifle a laugh as the pair of them stopped their heated discussion, almost mid sentence, over the gossip about which player was being drafted by what team for the coming Quidditch season. Both of them cast an askance look at each other and smiled. 'Boys' they both thought at the same time.

"We wondering how much longer you were going to be, Hermione," Harry said, sitting back in the armchair.

"We had a few things to sort out," Madam Pomfrey replied, looking over both Harry and Kingsley as she said it.

"He's resting, Harry, but he can't be disturbed for the next two weeks at least. Do you think you can erase the monitoring files, Kingsley?"

"Why would I want to do that, Hermione?"

"Well, as he's still wanted for a murder he was forced to commit, I really don't want any witches and wizards showing up to finish him off whilst he's defenceless," Hermione huffed, now understanding more fully why Madam Pomfrey wanted to limit the knowledge of his whereabouts.

"Hermione, settle," Madam Pomfrey placed her hand on Hermione's left arm. "I'm sure both Kingsley and Harry will submit to a wand oath to protect Severus, until other arrangements can be made?"

"Isn't that going a bit far? We won't say anything," Kingsley replied defensively.

"It isn't the pair of you I'm worried about, and don't you dare take that tone with me, Mr Shacklebolt. You're both Aurors, employed by the Ministry to uphold the peculiar brand of law and order that the Ministry dictates. My first responsibility is to Severus – and I will Obliviate both of you if I have to, to protect my patient."

Hermione turned sharply at Poppy's tone. "I'll do the same to you as well, Mrs Weasley, make no mistake."

Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it once she saw the Medi-witch's face harden, her lips thinned. Nodding once, Hermione looked back at Harry and Kingsley as they debated Madam Pomfrey's words.

"I…I'll submit to your request, Madam Pomfrey," Harry shrugged his shoulders and removed his wand from the sheath on his left arm.

"I don't like it," Kingsley scowled fiercely, but removed his wand from his own harness nonetheless.

Poppy Pomfrey said nothing further as she touched her wand to Harry's, then signalled that Kingsley should place his wand so that it was touching the other two. Hermione took a deep breath, retrieved her own wand and completed the quartet of wands, joined to facilitate the wand oath. The blue spark of colour that accompanied the joining of the wands sealed the oath, without the need for an incantation as was the norm. Both Harry and Kingsley pulled their wands back as soon as possible, sheathing them without saying another word. Hermione watched as Madam Pomfrey also moved her wand away and Hermione then watched the Medi-witch sheath her wand before she followed her example.

"Well, now that that's sorted, you two gentlemen should be leaving. I'd like word when the files have been destroyed if that's possible?"

Both Harry and Kingsley nodded once and stood. Harry turned to Hermione rather than following Kingsley immediately towards the fireplace, and hugged her close. Harry cast a sheepish look at Madam Pomfrey and then made his way to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the pot next to the mantle clock. Without a further word, the two wizards called out their destination and left Madam Pomfrey and Hermione standing staring at the hard look on Kingsley Shacklebolt's face.

"Why?"

"Why treat them like that, Hermione? Well, I needed to safeguard Severus and I don't trust the pair of them to be a little more flexible in carrying out their orders."

"That's part of it, but why would you do all of this for Snape?"

"Because, Hermione, Severus Snape has paid for his mistakes for the last twenty or so years. I suppose I could ask you a similar question. Why would you and Mr Potter take the trouble to bring him here to safety, and wash him? I was surprised when the pair of them," Poppy said, looking at the fireplace, " appeared in the grate and wanted me to come to a patient immediately. Neither of them told me who I was to look after, but their nervousness should have been enough of a warning for me."

Hermione laughed nervously at the thought of Harry trying to appear calm, whilst also trying to get the help he'd promised Hermione.

"Now, I think you'd best get to bed. Tomorrow will be a very full day for you. I would suggest that you apply for some leave in the morning, so that you can stay and help Severus. He shouldn't be left alone for at least the next week. I'll pop back in the morning to wash and dress him, and I'll show you the size of the portions you should be serving him. As far as I can tell from my diagnostics, he hasn't eaten more than once a day for the last several months."

Hermione could only nod her head, not fully understanding what Poppy was saying, but aware that after such a long and tiring day, she would need to be up early to open the Floo connection to Hogwarts.

"Hermione," Poppy said softly, "thank you for your help and thank you for finding Severus and bringing him here. When he's able, he won't be happy about being 'rescued', but I'm grateful to know he's alive, rather than in some unmarked grave somewhere."

Without saying anything further, Madam Pomfrey walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and called out, "Hogwarts hospital wing," in a firm, clear voice.

Looking over at the dirty cups and plates, as well as the spray of ash in front of the fireplace, Hermione simply shrugged and decided the mess could wait until the morning.

****~****

**Clinical Notes:**

**Client: **Have a Chat aka Severus Snape

**Observations:** Found unconscious near Leaky Cauldron. No idea of how he ended up in condition found. Healed yesterday evening of numerous wounds, including several old fractures, with trained Medi-witch to administer more complex healing charms and ensure client settled. Has slept overnight due to medication, and has not moved. Medi-witch to return this morning to assess client's condition and assist in care. Need to research and find out why client unknown to me, until several weeks ago. Need to find information on his movements prior to observing 'Have a Chat' in most recent location. Also, need to find information from MOM files about possible criminal investigations pending. Need to do this with help, as do not want to expose client to probable arrest and imprisonment.

**Conclusion:** Need help with MOM files, as well as finding suitable accommodation for client, though can look carefully instead of moving too quickly. Need to research PTSD, from both a muggle and magical perspective, and question Medi-witch more fully re client's past history.

****~****

Despite the tiring and stressful day, Hermione found no trouble sleeping, though she did wonder just what had caused Snape to find himself living on the streets, with no ability to defend himself from whatever had caused such extensive injuries. The idea that someone could beat him up without care also worried her, as Hermione knew she would be going back to observe and help her clients with vouchers and other practical things, once she'd sorted out the mess surrounding Severus Snape. Waiting for Madam Pomfrey, Hermione had showered and dressed early, before notifying the Ministry that she would need to take some holidays – for personal reasons, was the excuse she used. Not having taken holidays for well over two years, Hermione found her request automatically approved by the relevant department and though she knew she would miss some of her clients, and they her, Hermione was actually looking forward to not going to work each day.

Madam Pomfrey arrived early the next morning in a spray of ash, which she banished easily. Hermione was just sitting down to her second cup of tea when the Medi-witch arrived, and so the pair of them sat companionably for some time sharing a pot of tea. Madam Pomfrey explained further the idea of why she thought Snape was reacting to some of the things he'd had to do in the past, and though Madam Pomfrey couldn't offer any real concrete ideas of how to proceed, she was of the opinion that Hermione would have to shelve any schoolgirl grudges and call Snape, Severus. As she explained patiently, Severus needed to feel safe, cared for and able to express the emotions he had bottled up so tightly. Hermione, curious as to some of the details of Snape's past, listened intently as Madam Pomfrey catalogued all of the injuries she had treated him for over the years. With the discussion stalling, partly due to Hermione's horror at what Snape had suffered over the years, Madam Pomfrey excused herself to go and see her patient. As Madam Pomfrey explained gently once she was standing, she needed to wash him, feed him and dress him, though not coddle him too much. Severus might be fragile in some ways, she said, but he would not enjoy the feeling of being trapped and smothered by the attention. Walking slowly up to the spare room, Madam Pomfrey worried about his total disregard for his own hygiene. She knew both Hermione and Harry Potter had washed him as best they could, but the dirty water he'd been lying in bore testament to the fact that it was quite some time since Severus had taken care of his own personal hygiene. . She mentally made a note to owl her colleagues at St Mungo's for some general and anonymous information on how she should proceed. Poppy also thought that a few discreet enquiries about available healers trained in counselling would be a good idea as well. It would give her time to quietly vet the available healers to ensure Severus' safety and recovery was not compromised.

Hermione sat on the lounge watching as Madam Pomfrey made her way up the stairs towards the spare room. Madam Pomfrey had made it absolutely clear that she didn't know how the wizard would react to the news that he'd been rescued and she also made it perfectly clear that his level of awareness would play a large part in how the pair of them treated him for the next three weeks. Worrying about him would not help in the slightest and as Hermione thought back to her years at school, her experiences of Snape as a teacher were now clouded by the litany of injuries he'd suffered as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided that the first item on her list of 'things to do' was to find out just what his records at the Ministry might reveal. Requesting the files would be difficult, but Harry would probably be able to request them. If they both were refused access, Hermione had no idea how she could petition the Wizengamot to expunge the charges of murder posthumously from Snape's record, without some idea of the sort of record the Ministry was holding. Sighing audibly, Hermione stood and walked over to the fireplace to call Harry.

Finishing her conversation, stilted though it was after the events of the previous evening, Harry had promised to try and remove the necessary files on Snape. Hermione had just turned away from the fire when she heard the door to the spare room closed and an annoyed Madam Pomfrey coming into view at the top of the stairs.

She did not look happy.

"Are you all right, Poppy?"

"That man" Poppy gesticulated wildly towards the door behind her, "is impossible. No thanks, no gratitude. You do realise he thinks we should have left him to die in that alleyway?"

Hermione really couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say, though the fact that Snape was talking was something she counted as a plus.

"Has he given you any idea of how long he's been living rough?"

"No, he didn't. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself and asking me for a wand so he could finish himself off properly."

Hermione blanched at the bald statement and the idea that Snape felt that his only recourse was to top himself. Shaking her head, all the while thinking of her next question, Hermione started and then stalled several times.

"Ask it, Hermione," Madam Pomfrey said with an edge of despair. "As it stands at the moment, I could do with any suggestions of how to proceed, particularly if those ideas do not involve me hexing him every other which way before I can heal him properly."

"Well, I was wondering if I could see him. After all, he must know I've been watching him for the last few weeks, and I'm intrigued as to why he didn't disappear again when he must have known I was a witch. Maybe he doesn't remember me from school, but wouldn't he have been able to detect a frisson of magic around me?"

"Did you realise he was a wizard, Hermione? Did his magical signature resonate with yours? There's no need to answer, Hermione. The look on your face says it all. You just thought he was another poor soul living on the streets."

"You're right, but I did ask Harry to instigate the stealth monitoring because I wasn't sure. I don't know what made me ask him, but I'm glad I did, even if the result was one I never would have expected."

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind. It's not that I don't think you can handle yourself, but he's unpredictable and I really don't know what he'd do if he felt trapped."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey. Should I bring up his breakfast tray at the same time?"

"That might be a good idea, though if he up ends it, you have to promise me you won't hex first and ask questions later."

Hermione nodded her head and then made her way into the kitchen to finish off the porridge and place the breakfast Madam Pomfrey had requested onto the tray. Poppy followed her into the kitchen, tutted and then banished half of the portion. At Hermione's annoyed look, Poppy apologised.

"Hermione, he hasn't eaten well for months, if not years. If you place such a large meal in front of him, it will make his recovery even more perilous."

"But, there wasn't that much there. I mean, I made sure I only put out a small breakfast for him – something along the lines that I'd eat."

"He's in a precarious position at the moment and there is a very real danger that we could cause him irreversible harm if we feed him too quickly. His metabolism isn't used to eating more than once a day and I'm worried that if we don't feed him very small portions initially, we might just kill him with kindness."

Madam Pomfrey sat wearily at the kitchen table, and motioned for Hermione to have a seat. Hermione cast a warming charm over the tray of food and pulled out her chair to sit opposite her.

"Hermione, when someone doesn't eat properly, and by that I mean three meals a day, they can have difficulties if they suddenly start eating the same portions that they ate prior to whatever caused them to miss meals. My diagnostic spells last night showed me that if we feed him, it has to be in small portions or his body will reject the food and, aside from being violently ill, his electrolytes will go into flux. He could die if we feed him too much, too quickly. That's basically what I'm trying to say."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"I know you're only trying to help, but though he'll grumble about the small breakfast, it's far better that he do that than the other alternative. I daren't move him to St Mungo's whilst his status is so…undefined and if I did need outside help, well, it wouldn't end well for any of us to be associated with Albus Dumbledore's killer."

"No, I suppose not. Actually, I've already started working on getting his files released." Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to interrupt, but Hermione continued on undaunted. "I know how you feel about Harry and Kingsley, but Harry is going to try and access Snape's files at the Ministry. I…we really need to know what his status is before we can sort out how to have his old charges either dismissed or decided on, one way or another."

"That's a dangerous game to play, Hermione and I hope for Mr Potter's sake that he can retrieve the files without having to answer any uncomfortable questions. Now, if you're ready, I suggest we take Severus his breakfast, before he gets in a right snit."

Hermione laughed then, if only to release some of the tension she knew she was trying to hide from the altogether too perceptive Medi-witch. Holding the tray firmly, Hermione took a deep breath and nodded in the general direction of their destination. Poppy preceded her as they made their way across the flat to the stairs leading up to the spare room. As they reached the top of the stairs, Poppy turned one last time and reminded Hermione not to take any of Severus' comments too personally. He was, after all, merely trying to protect himself in the only way he knew, and if she felt the urge to hex him, then she would have to leave the room. Hermione had nodded gravely one final time, as she took another deep breath whilst Poppy removed the wards on the room. Opening the door gingerly, Hermione walked into the room itself and stood just inside the door until the wards were re-instated by Madam Pomfrey.

"Just bloody wonderful," came the croaky voice sitting next to the bed. Behind him the blinds had been closed and he was sitting in the darkened room directly facing the door.

Hermione forgot herself for a moment and blurted out, "You can talk!"

Isn't it amazing, Poppy? Seven years…oh, my mistake, six years of a magical education and all the little swot can say is that," Snape spat the words derisively. "I would have thought you'd have something far more interesting to say, but I was obviously wrong."

"Severus, enough of that! Without Hermione's help, you'd be a home for maggots by now."

"And that is a problem because…"

"Good morning, Severus," Hermione started to say, but Snape cut off the rest of her greeting. "I did not give you leave to call me by my first name, Miss Granger."

"Very well, Professor," Hermione countered smoothly, though she was aware that Snape flinched at the honorific. "I've brought you some breakfast. It's nothing much, just some porridge and toast, but I thought you might prefer to eat here, rather than downstairs."

"Did you have to teach her to say that, Poppy? Really, the pair of you are pathetic. I much preferred the streets. At least people just tended to ignore me…most of the time," Snape looked at his fingernails as he spoke.

"And they were ignoring you yesterday as they kicked the shit out of you?"

Hermione noisily placed the tray on the small table in front of Snape, and then stepped back to stand next to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione did not need to look at Poppy to see the look of annoyance on her face.

"I'd be at peace without your interference. I'd be at peace…"

"Nonsense! You'd have taken the easy way out instead of facing your demons."

"Hermione, that isn't really fair and you know it," Poppy started to say, but Hermione held up her hand in the dimness of the room and said, "no, it probably isn't fair, but he's going to have to start thinking about everything that's happened in the past and reconcile himself to some of the less palatable aspects of it."

"You have no idea of what I've lived through. You don't know me at all and a few weeks watching me hasn't helped you in the slightest. Get out! Get out now!"

Hermione blew a stray stand of hair away from her face, and glared at Snape in the vain hope that he would melt into a puddle. She then turned slightly to see the look of anger of Madam Pomfrey's face. Hermione said nothing, leaving the room abruptly as soon as Poppy had released the wards. The door shook on its hinges as Hermione pulled it closed forcibly.

"I think that went rather well, Poppy. Any more old 'friends' you'd like to trot out to help me?"

"You're stuck here Severus, and both of you are going to have to start behaving like adults. Don't look at me like that. One of the people who helped Hermione move you here last night is an Auror and though I've managed to extract a wand oath from Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt, they may well be the least of your worries."

"Ah, the Ministry, I knew they'd come into it sooner or later. Don't tell, me Granger is going to see if she can get me cleared of the charges that I'm guilty of?"

"Hmph! You are going to have to start somewhere, Severus and being a bastard isn't going to help." Poppy ruined the words somewhat as she went over to the small table in front of Snape and opened the napkin, passing it to him as she cracked the boiled egg.

"I can feed myself, woman. I'm not a complete invalid."

"Well, stop acting like a toddler who has had his broom taken off him and I'll start treating you like an adult."

"I don't want to be here, Poppy. Why couldn't she have left me there?" Severus said in a voice that was half whine and half despairing.

"Because you wanted to be found, Severus." His head shot up at that statement and as he opened his mouth, Poppy continued, "no, don't interrupt. You knew she was watching you, and you had plenty of opportunities to just…disappear. Only you can tell either Hermione or myself just why you decided to stay so close to the Leaky Cauldron. Now, eat your breakfast before the warming charm wears off."

Severus sighed then, recognising that the only way to get rid of Poppy was to eat the food in front of him. He wasn't hungry, but he surmised that he could get rid of it at a later stage, if that scenario presented itself to him. Poppy watched him suspiciously, and then reached into her pocket for a small vial that she felt might be needed. Pulling it out and rolling it between her fingers, Poppy moved to open the blinds and the window, extending the wards at the same time. Standing slightly to the right of Severus, Poppy watched him take the smallest possible mouthfuls of the porridge in front of him.

"Now, isn't that better, Severus?"

"And if I say no, does that mean you'll dose me with whatever you have in your hand?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking about it, but I may just leave it to Hermione to dose you, as you so eloquently put it."

"I do not want her here. It's bad enough to be stuck in her home, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with her pity at the same time."

"You're doing her a disservice, Severus. Oh, don't get me wrong, she'll never make a Medi-witch, but she does care about you, whether you do or not. She washed and healed you last night, though how she could stand the smell is beyond me."

The affronted look on Severus' face was priceless and the spoon he'd been holding clattered noisily into the bowl of porridge in front of him.

"Now, Severus, it's up to you how these few weeks proceed. I can move you back to Hogwarts, though I really don't want to do that. You might find it difficult to believe, but we, Hermione and I, want you to get better." Bustling around the room, Poppy pulled up the covers on the bed and then moved in front of Severus, who had still not picked up his spoon.

"I have to go now, and Hermione will be here to look after you. I've got a school full of children to look after, but if I hear of you being a prat to Hermione, I will make good on my threat to move you, even though I don't think it will help your recovery in the slightest. This is your chance to heal safely. Use it wisely."

Severus mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'over my dead body', but Poppy chose to ignore it, giving him a steely look instead.

Walking over to the door, Poppy turned slightly with her hand on the door handle. "When you have proved that you can behave yourself, Severus, I'll remove the wards so that you can come and go as you please." At Severus' hopeful look, Poppy continued, "but I will place a tracking charm on you if I think you are going to leave before you're ready." With a small smile, Poppy added, "it's good to see you Severus, whether you believe it or not."

Poppy left then, reinforcing the wards on the door so that Severus was left in no doubt that she would ensure his compliance. She was under no illusion as to how irritated and annoyed he was to find himself virtually imprisoned, but Poppy knew instinctively that if she and Hermione could help him, then these next few weeks would be crucial. Hearing the sound of pots and pans being banged about downstairs, Poppy took another calming breath before she went off to soothe Hermione's ruffled feathers.

Hermione heard rather than saw Madam Pomfrey come into the kitchen, as she was too busy tidying up the cupboards under the stove the muggle way. It was far more satisfying to bang the pots and pans herself than watch them crash together if she used magic. She'd discovered the satisfaction of making lots of noise after one of her arguments with Ron. He'd forgotten her birthday – yet again – and Hermione had been determined to let him know just how annoyed she was. As helpful as it had been for her, Hermione only realised later that Ron had decided that a nice quiet pub was a far better option. She'd called him a coward when he'd finally stumbled home, and it was one of their most spectacular arguments to date. Hermione rather thought that if Ron found out that Snape had been in his house for the three weeks whilst he'd been away at the training camp, that that argument could well outdo any other disagreement they'd had to date. Sitting back on one of the kitchen chairs, her anger expelled to a degree, Hermione turned her head and looked at Madam Pomfrey as she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and her lips pursed together tightly.

"He deserved it, Poppy. I know what you said about treading lightly, but he still deserved it."

"He didn't deserve it actually. He baited the hook and you leapt willing into the fray. I would have thought you'd have had enough experience to realise that it's not what Severus says, but what he doesn't say that's important."

"I don't understand, Poppy."

"I gathered that," Poppy said sarcastically. "If he is to heal, and I don't just mean physically, you'll have to learn to ignore some of his less endearing traits. Severus has always operated on the maxim that if you can annoy the stuffing out of someone so that they leave you alone, then it's worth doing. You'll find though, that the only people he has ever listened to simply refused to play his game. Albus might have played the doddering old man to the students as a whole and the faculty when it suited him, but he was anything but a fool. Severus knew that and I gather that Mr Potter had worked it out by the end of it all. It's your turn to let Severus bark away to his heart's content, but in the end, you'll find that if you put up with the nastiness, he'll eventually give it up as a lost cause."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"That all depends on you, Hermione. If Severus thinks he can pick away at you until you bite back, he will. You'll simply have to learn to hold your tongue in his presence. Oh, don't get me wrong, a few barbs now and then will actually do him the world of good. He's always enjoyed a conversation that was more barb than banter, but it won't work at the moment. Severus has convinced himself that the world would be better off without him, and that his current fate is his punishment for his past deeds. It's our job to show him how wrong he is. Now, as I said to Severus, I have a school full of children to look after. I'll be back in the morning to make sure he's washed and dressed, but the rest of his care is up to you, Hermione."

Without waiting for Hermione to say anything else, Poppy turned on her heel and Flooed back to Hogwarts without a backward glance. Hermione gave the pots in front of her a half hearted kick of annoyance, before she waved her wand and placed them all back in the cupboard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a suitable period of sulking, though Hermione preferred to think of it as a tactical retreat, she busied herself getting his lunch ready according to Poppy's handwritten instructions. The admonishment to stick to the pre-prepared menu exactly, added in capital letters on the bottom of the sheet, did little to improve her mood. Stalling for as long as she could, Hermione levitated the tray in front of her, took a deep breath and headed towards the 'guest' room. Once she'd reached the closed door, Hermione held onto the tray and balanced it on one hip as she removed the wards on the room and opened it without knocking. Snape was still ensconced in the same chair, though he had finally allowed some light into the room. Hermione supposed that Poppy might have opened the blinds and window, but Snape might just have done it to be contrary. Hermione said nothing to him as she bent to place the tray in front of him. Snape remained motionless, and the scowl on his face did nothing to improve Hermione's temper. As she stood up straight, Snape's lip curled in the mockery of a smile, and as she turned back towards the door to leave, the only words out of his mouth were, "Nice tits."

Stopping with a jerk, Hermione debated turning and replying, but her conversation with Poppy reverberated in her ears. Reaching out to grip the door handle firmly, and left the smug bastard to his lunch. As the door closed firmly, Severus remained motionless for a few minutes more before the enticing smell of roast beef and horseradish sauce filled his nostrils, and his stomach rumbled appreciatively. There was only one sandwich on the plate, along with a glass of milk and a pear – in place of pudding, he decided. Unfolding his arms, he leant forward and picked up one of the cut quarters of sandwich, inhaling the scent of the fluffy white bread. Severus debated ignoring the meal in front of him, but decided that Poppy would have already solved any potential problems by giving Granger the dose of appetite stimulant he'd seen her rolling in her fingers earlier. So, lunch first and then plenty of time afterwards to start plotting his escape. Polishing off his lunch without pause, Severus took a tentative sip of the milk and then drained the glass without a second thought. Sitting back, he yawned and wondered if his meal had been spiked with something to induce him to sleep. Deciding that Granger wasn't that smart, Severus spared a smirk for her silence at his comment. She really did have nice tits, from the quick look he'd been treated to as her blouse dipped forward when she placed the tray in front of him. Severus sat back in the chair then, and folded his arms, crossing his legs in front of him, with a mischievous smirk on his face. Severus wondered just how far he had to go to goad Granger into retaliating. It was almost worth staying to watch her fight the urge to hex him inside out.

****~****

'Bloody bastard!'

Hermione stood outside the re-warded door, her hands clenched into fists as she took some deep breaths. She wanted nothing more than to open the door, walk over to him and slap the smug expression off his face. Poppy's words were the only thing that stopped her from doing so, though she wondered just how long she could resist the urge to slap him first. Moving slowly downstairs, Hermione decided as this was her first day of her enforced holiday that she may as well sit down with a new novel she'd picked up a few days ago – and hadn't had time to start.

Three hours later, her reading had been stalled by the nap that had interrupted. The book still lay on her chest as she opened her eyes to spy the time on the clock. Hermione jumped up quickly and then settled once she realised that she didn't need to be anywhere other than home. The splutter of the fireplace startled her, and suddenly Ron's head appeared in the grate, a huge grin gracing his face.

''Mione?"

"Ron? What…why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see if you'd consider coming down for the night," Ron asked hopefully, though Hermione could see someone was jostling him and clapping him on the back every so often.

Hermione sighed and rapidly tried to think of a reason why she couldn't just drop everything and Floo over, particularly an excuse that didn't start with, 'I can't leave Snape here by himself.'

"I have to work, Ron, you know that."

"But I found out you're on holidays. Oliver's missus works in Magical Resources, and she told Oliver you'd asked for leave. I figured you must have changed your mind about coming away with me?"

"Oh…" Hermione started to say, but stalled wondering just what she could say without work as an excuse.

"I've actually arranged to go out with some Muggle friends I grew up with, Ron, and I don't know what time I'll be home." Hermione hoped Ron would get the message and quietly Floo off without having a long distance argument.

"Well, cancel it! I need you here, 'Mione, and the other blokes have got company. I'm the only one here by myself."

Hermione really hated it when Ron whined, so much so that she was determined to not go. The idea of having some time to herself was an almost unknown luxury, and she wasn't willing to give it up just to stop another argument. Aside from that, Hermione had to think about Snape, and she couldn't really drag the supposedly dead wizard along.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I am not cancelling something I've been looking forward to for nearly a week. Aside from that, I wanted to do some cleaning and reading…and 'other stuff'," Hermione's voice trailed off as Ron's face became closed, and she knew without him saying anything that she'd said the wrong thing – yet again.

"Fine. I only asked 'cause I missed you, but as your friends and the bloody cleaning are more important…never mind, sorry I called."

Ron Flooed off abruptly before Hermione could say anything. It wasn't her fault that the thought of being stuck at a Quidditch training camp was about as close to her own personal definition of hell as she could imagine. Hermione thought back to their engagement, when they'd discussed their varying likes and dislikes. Hermione could vividly remember Ron telling her that he'd 'never force her to go to anything Quidditch'. It was, of course, an empty promise, because he'd done nothing but try and force her to go to all of his matches, camps and Quidditch functions ever since. They had very little common, aside from school and Voldemort, but Hermione hoped that as adults their differences would actually mean that their conversations would be more varied and interesting.

They weren't. Their conversations, when not punctuated by arguments, focussed on the small things of each other's day, and not the important things they both needed to discuss. Ron had spent most of the last five years trying to get Hermione to 'get a real job,' not something like watching people all day. The fact that the people Hermione looked after received more attention, in Ron's mind, didn't help matters. At this point in time, Hermione just wanted to get her hands on Oliver's wife and have a knut's worth of words about her divulging confidential information.

Hermione looked up towards the spare room and suddenly shivered in the knowledge that Snape's situation was even more precarious, simply because Hermione didn't trust Ron not to try and force the issue about her staying with him on the training camp again. The more people who knew she wasn't at work, the more chance that someone would catch Snape once he'd eventually earned his release from the spare room. When Poppy returned in the morning, Hermione would need to try and get Snape out of the house before Ron found out. Suddenly tired, Hermione wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with her book, but she was ever aware that she had to cook dinner for Snape. Wandering into the kitchen, Hermione started to prepare dinner, all the while thinking of how she could both protect Snape and also her own privacy. Given the gossipy nature of the magical world, she didn't hold out much hope of succeeding at either. Setting everything to bubble away merrily on the stove for the required time, Hermione rubbed her temples with her fingers and went back into the living room for another hour of peace before she had to face 'him' again. Hermione hadn't had a chance to think of how she could repay his lunchtime quip, but she was ever aware that there was a finite limit to her ability to 'turn the other cheek', so to speak. Eventually, and they both knew it, Hermione's only recourse would be to explode in anger. That was the last thing she needed, simply because Snape would use it as an excuse to leave, sooner rather than later.

No, no matter what he said, Hermione resolved to try and keep her anger in check.

After an hour of reading what felt like the same page, over and over again, Hermione closed the book and dropped it on the table in next to her. She wondered suddenly how Snape could stand just sitting all day, and though Poppy had added a makeshift bathroom off the spare room, Hermione thought that without books, she'd be even more bored. Resolving to find something he might enjoy reading, Hermione stood and scanned her bookshelves, pulling a few titles that might just interest him. Having taken her time deciding, Hermione shrank the books and put them into the back pocket of her jeans. Sighing audibly, Hermione walked into the kitchen and got Snape's tray ready. She ladled the hearty minestrone soup into the bowl she'd retrieved from the cupboard, adding two slices of buttered bread to the tray and another glass of milk. Debating, Hermione also added a mug of tea, knowing she could conjure the milk and sugar if required. Placing a warming charm on the tray, Hermione again levitated it in front of her and made her way back to Snape's room. Taking a deep breath outside the door Hermione removed the wards, and promised herself that she would try and keep silent no matter what Snape said to her.

As far as she could tell, he hadn't moved since she'd given him his lunch. The tray was empty except for the small pear sitting forlornly in the corner where she'd originally placed it. Snape had his arms folded and was glaring at her as she walked across the room. Eyes alight with mischief, Snape looked her up and down, focussing on her chest, when he poked his tongue out the smallest amount and ran it over his lips. Hermione, rather than offended, actually found it pathetic to think he, Professor Severus Snape had been reduced to a pale imitation of the naughty schoolboy. Smirking at him, Hermione noted that he seemed unsettled at her lack of reaction, the scowl on his face the only indication that his tactic had not worked. Levitating the old tray out of the way, Hermione placed the new tray in front of him again and congratulated herself on her resolve. Snape, meanwhile was looking at the tray intently, his posture slightly more relaxed when he saw that the vial of appetite stimulant was nowhere to be seen. Standing back, Hermione, merely said, "Enjoy your dinner, Severus," before she turned on her heel and left before he could reply.

As Hermione again re-warded the room, she mentally made a note to say thank you to Poppy in the morning for the advice about ignoring Snape's barbs, as it seemed to have worked well. Yawning, Hermione suddenly remembered that she'd left the old tray in the room, floating next to him as he ate. Tossing up whether or not to actually enter the room again, Hermione decided that the smug bastard deserved to be woken up suddenly by the crash of the tray as the charm wore off. It wasn't charitable, but after her conversation with Ron, Hermione was feeling decidedly uncharitable to anyone who'd annoyed her recently. Taking several steps towards the stairs, Hermione stopped, sighed and turned to retrieve the tray. It wasn't so much that Snape would get a shock, but Poppy's reiteration that Snape was more fragile than he would ever admit to, made her wonder whether or not being nasty would backfire on her sooner than she anticipated.

Opening the door quietly, Hermione saw Snape jerk upright mid meal. She apologised and pointed to the tray floating next to his right ear. Snape watched her warily as she walked over and grabbed hold of the tray with both hands. Suddenly, Hermione understood that she'd made the right decision when she saw him flinch as she turned around with the tray in her hands. What made Hermione even more conscious of his behaviour was that he seemed completely unaware that he'd even changed his posture. Saying nothing, for there was nothing she really could say, Hermione gave him a small smile as she turned towards the door, closing and warding it quietly.

Snape, for his part, merely shook his head and wondered what on earth had just happened. He was obviously slipping, because none of his students or former students had ever taken the trouble to retrieve something that would have created a sleepless night for him. In fact, it was more likely that they would have gone out of their way to make sure he didn't sleep. Deciding to think on it later, Snape bent his head back towards the still steaming bowl of minestrone soup and savoured the rich flavour, dipping his bread into it and using the final slice to wipe out the remains of the soup and vegetables from the bottom of the bowl. Spying the glass of milk again, Severus downed it in one go, before he eyed off the pear sitting on the tray again. He decided it was Poppy's idea of a joke, for she must have known he really wasn't fond of fruit. Granger, however, was obviously following a list, because she couldn't have known that he wouldn't ever eat whatever fruit was offered to him. If that fruit had been in a pudding though, Snape would have eaten it all – and more than likely asked for seconds, but raw fruit - never.

Standing gingerly, due more to his enforced time sitting down and his multitude of newly healed wounds, Severus limped into the small bathroom that Poppy had Transfigured out of the wardrobe. He wanted, more than anything, to simply be able to shower by himself, but he found he was still too weak. Having completed his ablutions, Severus hobbled back into the room, and too tired to even think about pulling down the covers, simply lay down and slept, blissfully unaware of having to worry about who might stumble upon his sleeping spot and forcibly move him on.

His sleep was not easy. Too many images were fighting for supremacy in his mind, and he found that he was reliving the death of Albus Dumbledore even more than he had whilst he'd been on the streets. Between that horror and the nightmare of Voldemort's voice calling 'Avada Kedavra' over some hapless victim over and over again, Severus forced himself to turn onto his back, and he was left to stare tiredly around the darkened room. He wondered if Poppy would give him some Dreamless Sleep to help him, but realised that Poppy had very likely removed that opportunity so that he would be forced to face his nightmares. Scowling, Severus decided he was sick of people meddling, and the one thing he really wanted was access to a wand, so that he could finish the job that the two drug dealers had unwittingly started. The mere thought of Granger undressing him and washing him caused him to shudder in revulsion and anger at the pity he expected had been on her face at sight of him so exposed, though he remembered very little of that night. The last thing he really wanted was to be pitied. No wonder Granger was putting up with him. Well, he'd make sure he could get away and then Obliviate the little bitch at the first opportunity. Yawning, Severus lifted his right hand to wipe it across his face, turned onto his left side, wrapped the edges of the blanket below him over himself roughly, and tried to get some sleep.

Depositing the luncheon tray in the kitchen, Hermione placed the small pear back in the fruit bowl on the table and made a note to ask Poppy what fruit Snape preferred. Turning towards the stove, Hermione scooped out the last of the soup into another bowl and sat at the table to enjoy her own dinner. Standing quickly, Hermione realised she still had the reduced books in her back pocket. Pulling them out of her pocket carefully, Hermione placed them on the table in front of her, sighed and decided that one trip back into the room was more than enough for tonight. No use in giving him any more ammunition than he could dredge up all by himself. Unwittingly, she finished off her soup by using a piece of buttered bread to scoop up the last of the vegetables on the bottom of the bowl in the same way that Snape had. Standing and placing the bowl in the sink, Hermione yawned and walked into the lounge-room meaning to sit and read for a while longer. Deciding that she really didn't need to stay up, Hermione spied the fireplace and too tired to have another argument with Ron, she grabbed the book and trudged back upstairs to her room to read in peace.

Morning came far faster than she realised, and it was the gentle coughing next to the bed that finally roused her enough to look through the messy hair over her face to see Poppy fidgeting to her right. Sitting up quickly, Hermione apologised profusely, stopping only when Poppy tutted at her to stop the nonsense. Shaking her head, and dragging the hair off her face, Hermione stilled and looked more closely at the Medi-witch. Tugging at her cuffs restlessly, Poppy had said something, but Hermione hadn't heard it as she tried to rouse herself from such a deep sleep.

"…apologise for waking you, but I need to be going."

"Sorry, I don't usually sleep so late."

"Your face is red," Poppy added as an afterthought. "What's he done now?"

"Nothing, nothing. This…these aren't from him," Hermione scrubbed at her face, partly to try and cover the redness and clear her head. "I…I, well, never mind. I'll go and have a shower so I can take him breakfast."

"Fiddlesticks! He's had his breakfast and with bad grace at that. He has to eat a piece of fruit with each meal, and don't think I didn't try and get that through to him."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for that, I must have overslept." Hermione cringed at the obvious understatement, but Poppy just waved it away.

"Never mind about that," as Poppy waved her left hand absently towards Snape. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Hermione tried to shake her head, but the heaviness and upset from Ron had bloomed into a blinding headache. Rubbing her temples again absently, Hermione didn't realise that Poppy had retrieved a vial from her pocket, until Hermione saw it catch the light from the window. The added pressure on her head increased, and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from calling out. Letting go of her knotted hair, Hermione placed both hands over her face and tried to still the pounding. She was vaguely aware of Poppy tutting again, and before she knew it, Poppy had obviously said something, because Hermione's legs had swung around onto the bed and Poppy was trying to move her hands from in front of her face. Acquiescing, Hermione lowered her hands to find the room blissfully darkened, and Poppy bending over close to her with the uncorked vial between her thumb and forefinger. Hermione reached out shakily to grasp the vial, brought it to her lips and swallowed it quickly. Dropping the vial carelessly on the quilt, Hermione shuddered at the foul taste and lay down quickly.

"I'll be back at lunchtime to give 'his nibs' something to eat. I don't want you getting up for a good few hours yet, do you understand, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded a minute amount, but it seemed adequate for the Medi-witch.

"Honestly," she said in an annoyed voice, "it's obviously not the first time you've had a migraine, and you should know stress triggers it."

There was blissful silence for a moment, until Poppy continued, "You're as bad as Severus in your own way. You don't have to tell me what triggered this migraine, but if it would help you…I won't say anything, much though I'll probably want to."

Fussing with the quilt, Poppy summoned it from underneath Hermione and then pulled it up to her. Poppy summoned a glass of ice cold water and placed it on the bedside table before she left the room quietly, pulling the door closed.

****~****

Hermione had no idea of the time when she woke. The only thing she was conscious of at first was that her headache had gone, and she was ravenously hungry. Her stomach obliged by grumbling loudly then, and she rolled onto her back lazily. Squinting, just in case, she was relieved to note that not only did she not have a pounding headache, but she felt more rested than she had in ages. Sitting up, Hermione turned to her right and reached for the sweating glass of water next to the bed. Drinking it quickly, Hermione then noticed the awful taste in her mouth. Placing her feet on the floor gingerly, Hermione brushed the knotted strands of hair out of her eyes, stood slowly and headed straight for the ensuite bathroom to freshen up.

Clean, with her wet hair hanging loosely, Hermione wandered back into the bedroom and dressed hastily, wondering just how annoyed Snape was going to be at having missed a precious meal…or maybe two. Once she was dressed, Hermione quickly dragged a brush through her wet hair, before she tossed the brush onto the bed, giving it up as a lost cause. Opening the door, Hermione was surprised to see the flat was darkened, and she heard someone moving downstairs. 'Please, let it not be, Ron,' she thought to herself as she made her way to down the stairs and towards the banging sounds in the kitchen. Peeking around the edge of the doorway, Hermione breathed an audible sound of relief to find Poppy Pomfrey moving plates around on the table and checking several saucepans on the stove. Hermione stood resting on the doorframe for a while, simply enjoying the sight of the older woman cooking Muggle style, though she did wonder why the Medi-witch simply didn't prepare things with magic, as she'd seen Molly do all the time. Hermione must have made a noise, for Poppy turned suddenly, cast a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're obviously feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock in the evening, and before you ask, he's fine. He's not happy, but I daresay he'll survive. I've made free with your groceries, Hermione, and you need to eat almost as much as Severus does. I had to stay to Hogwarts and make sure none of the students decided to try and kill each other before I could get away. Minerva knows where I am, though she only thinks I've come to tend you," Poppy added hastily as Hermione opened her mouth to say something.

"Whatever you're making smells delicious. I had no idea I'd slept for that long. I'm sorry, Poppy. I haven't had a headache like that for quite sometime."

"My previous offer stands if you want to talk, but I won't force it out of you."

"It's nothing," the frown on Poppy's face was sufficient for Hermione to stop, sigh and simply shrug her shoulders. "Well, it's nothing out of the ordinary, at any rate. Ron was being a prat, but then you get used to it after a while."

Hermione took the opportunity to move past the kitchen table and over towards the stove.

"It smells delicious. What's for dinner?"

Poppy looked straight through Hermione, but said nothing at her obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Roast chicken, vegetables and bread and butter pudding for afters."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble. I would have thought of something, though I doubt baked beans on toast fits into your menu list."

"Hardly," Poppy said archly. "This is much more nutritious and you've missed two meals today, though judging by the look of you, that's not an abnormal occurrence."

"I, well, I…" Hermione trailed off, simply because there was no excuse she could use that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't see through in a flash. Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione moved over to the kettle, flicked the switch and raided the cupboard for a mug. Raising the mug in a silent question, Poppy nodded and soon the pair of them were sitting at the small table drinking instant coffee and making small talk.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation about this morning?"

"You owe me nothing of the sort, Hermione. This is your home, and you're protecting someone who made your school life difficult."

Hermione laughed a nervous laugh, pushed her hair back and looked closely at Poppy. Deciding that the Medi-witch could be trusted, Hermione coughed to clear her throat and started talking, beginning nowhere in particular, and looking at the coffee in her mug as if it contained the secrets of the universe all wrapped up in a nice neat little bundle.

Hermione outlined her relationship with Ron, and the fact that their arguments were growing more frequent lately. Hermione railed at the tension, the confrontations and the idea that work, no matter how hard, was infinitely better than sitting at home on a daily basis, with a half pissed wizard who knew exactly how to guilt Hermione for any number of things. The excuses, which Hermione readily admitted were mostly hers, were another source of hurt and disagreement, and her attempts to put off having children sat in a completely different category. Her headaches had been getting worse, but this mornings was by far the worst since she'd been at school, mainly because she'd put off going over to Ron's training camp yet again. Hermione stuttered, looked out the window behind Poppy's left shoulder and then sighed, before she continued to outline her average day. Poppy said nothing, just listened and for that, Hermione was grateful. Hermione wondered exactly what had been in the potion she downed this morning, but decided that this was the talk she needed to have with someone who wasn't a friend or related to her either by blood or marriage. Drawing a deep breath, Hermione decided Poppy may as well hear every sordid detail. She bluntly stated that the only time the pair of them actually communicated they were usually having sex, and Hermione had long passed the stage of using a euphemism such as, 'making love.' They weren't loving each other; they were having an ongoing argument – with benefits.

"We're both guilty, Poppy. Ron tries, really he does, but I can't help goading him to react. I need that stimulation, well, the stimulation that doesn't come at the end of his index finger at any rate. I feel trapped, like I've made the worst mistake I could possibly make – and I haven't got a clue how to get out of it."

Hermione, as if realising what she'd just said, stood abruptly, the chair scraping noisily on the wooden floor as she walked over to the window and looked out over the small paved area she'd had so many plans for. The dark of night merely hid another of her failings as far as she was concerned. Swiping the tears as they rolled down her cheeks, Hermione dipped her head, drew her hands to her face and shuddered with the anger, hurt and desolation she felt at her mess of a marriage.

The next thing she knew was that Poppy had obviously stood, and though she didn't hear the words, the Medi-witch gathered her into a hug and made soft noises as she held onto her, guiding Hermione back to sit heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. Setting a mug of tea in front of her, Poppy was talking again, but Hermione didn't hear a word of it. It was only when Poppy started to plate up a meal and place it on a tray, that she realised that Snape hadn't yet had his dinner. Making an attempt to stand, Hermione slumped back and then sat forward, resting her head on the cool surface of the old table.

Hermione didn't know how long she'd sat like that, simply resting as her mind whirled with a multitude of scenarios, each one more debilitating than the last. The obvious answer was dancing just out of reach, though Hermione was sure she really didn't want to consider it amongst the other possible solutions that Poppy might suggest. Hermione angrily thought that magic was all very well, except that no amount of magic could undo the mess she'd made for herself – the mess they'd both made, even though Hermione was reasonably sure that Ron wouldn't see it that way. They'd promised each other so many things and none of them had happened, and Hermione's fury at wasting her time trying was all the more potent, simply because she berated herself mentally for not seeing it sooner.

Hermione didn't hear Poppy come back into the kitchen, until she heard a mug placed on the table and the scrape of a chair as it was pulled back.

"You'll give yourself another filthy headache if you keep sitting like that."

"Don't care," Hermione said, without lifting her head from the table, all the while conscious of the fact that she did indeed have the beginnings of another headache.

Whatever response Hermione had been expecting, Poppy's wry laugh was low on the list.

"I have to say, that as sulking goes, you'd give Severus a run for his money. Now, sit up and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Hermione sat back suddenly, stung by Poppy's comment, though the movement causing the throbbing in her temples to intensify. Placing her elbows on the table, Hermione pushed her hair back absently as she massaged the bridge of her nose unconsciously, before placing her chin on her hands.

"Honestly! Drink this. Don't worry," Poppy added at Hermione's look, "it's not nearly as strong as the draught I gave you this morning. This will merely clear your head so we can talk without your head interrupting all the time."

"Thanks."

"You're most welcome. Now, I know you won't feel like a big meal, but you should eat something. How about some pudding and ice-cream?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, though whatever Poppy had given her seemed to have caused her headache to vanish without the fuzzy feeling she usually suffered after her headaches dissipated.

"Just don't tell Severus we skipped straight to pudding if he asks. Roast chicken might be one of his favourite meals, but had I just set a large plate of pudding in front of him, he would have enjoyed that even more."

Hermione hummed to herself, and inhaled loudly as the smell of fresh bread and butter pudding assaulted her senses. It was one of her favourite comfort foods, and it brought with it warm memories of younger days sitting with her mother as they both shared the dish. Once Poppy sat down again, there was no talking, the clinking of spoons on the bowls the only indication that both of them were enjoying their abbreviated dinner. Hermione finished first, and pushed the bowl away from her as she picked up her still steaming cup of tea. Sitting back, she watched Poppy finish and throw her another conspiratorial look.

"Feel better?"

Hermione could only nod. Blowing on the surface of her tea, Hermione took a sip before she placed the mug on the table in front of her.

"I…thank you, Poppy. I needed to talk, but I don't have many friends. Well, friends who aren't family also."

Poppy waved away her thanks, before adding, "So, what are you going to do with this new found knowledge?"

"I honestly don't know. I…I…part of me wants Ron to make the first move, but I know he won't. Part of me wants everything to resolve itself and part of me wants to hide in a hole whilst everything falls down around me."

"You're being thick, Hermione. You know the answer. In fact, I'd wager you've known the answer for quite some time. These things don't get easier the longer you leave them. They get messier and nastier."

"How…" Hermione started to say, but Poppy cut her off with an exasperated noise.

"You're not the first to go through this, and you certainly won't be the last. As I said the other day, I've seen enough stress related illness post Voldemort to last me a dozen lifetimes, but it's not the only worrying trend. People marry young when there is a war on, and they marry younger than they should just after a war too. I'm not saying you shouldn't have married Ron Weasley, so stop looking so affronted. What I'm saying is that you didn't buck the trend. What would you have done without the war, Hermione?"

"Apprenticed probably, then done some travelling and set up my own business."

"What area?"

"Potions or Charms, but the idea of studying either of them further stopped after the war. I didn't want to study any more after it all. Study, well, I just didn't want to do it. I don't really know what I wanted to do, just not more learning."

"So, you solved it by getting married instead?"

"I didn't get married right away. We lived together for a while…"

"So, you were essentially married without the Ministry paperwork, and then decided, probably with Molly Weasley's brand of leverage, to do the decent thing and make it official? Have I got the gist of it?" Poppy asked in an increasingly annoyed tone.

"It wasn't like that! We decided together, right after Harry and Gin…Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"I shouldn't tell you this, and you have to promise me you won't repeat it," Poppy said haltingly.

"What?"

"Promise me first, Hermione."

"Okay, I promise," Hermione spoke quickly, leaning towards Poppy.

"Had the war not happened and Severus not disappeared after Albus' death, your name was the only one on his list of potential apprentices. It's still in the Apprenticeship Register, actually. You had to understand," Poppy continued hurriedly, "he didn't do it lightly, and Minerva nagged him on more than one occasion to lighten up his particular brand of teaching. He never listened of course – that just wasn't done, but he was grooming you to take that most sought after position."

"But, the war did happen and he did kill the Headmaster," Hermione gesticulated angrily towards the wizard in question.

"I know, Hermione, I know. You have to understand though…"

"Understand? I only understand that…that bastard killed the Headmaster, and then scurried off to save his own hide. I know what the Headmaster's extracts say, I was there after all, but he still killed him, no matter how prettily someone dresses it up."

"I shouldn't have told you."

"I, not at the moment. No, you probably shouldn't have told, me, but I'm also glad you did. It makes a lot of sense actually, him pushing me, bullying me to try and outdo myself all the time. At least I know why he did it, but unlike Harry, I don't know that I'll ever forgive him for it all. I could be wrong."

"So, Mr Potter has grown up after all. Minerva worried herself grey hoping he'd become a better man than his father. I'll have to tell her, with your permission, that he succeeded against the odds."

Hermione waved her hand, though it was hard to tell if she wanted Poppy to leave her alone or she was giving her silent permission to Poppy.

"Should I move him to Hogwarts tonight?" Poppy asked as her eyes strayed towards the stairs.

"No, I'll be good, well, as good as I can be. He's probably better off here than there. I haven't been back because of all the memories, so I daresay he has even more reason to want to be well shot of the place."

"More than likely, though he's going to have to face them sooner or later." With that cryptic comment, Poppy stood up from the table, grabbed both empty mugs and deposited them all in the sink, before she waved her wand and set the crockery to wash itself and then sit on the drying rack to her right.

Hermione shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Snape having to go back to the school and its grounds. "Better him than me," she said to no one in particular.

Poppy frowned but didn't turn around. Her first instinct was to sedate Severus and take him back to Hogwarts with her. A little niggle in the back of her mind told her that Hermione and Snape might just need to clear the air in their own particular way, and that neither of them would do that at Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, Poppy dried her hands on the cloth hanging on the oven door, turned and looked closely at Hermione's closed posture.

"You should get to bed before you worry yourself into another headache."

Hermione nodded but did not look up as she heard Poppy move out of the kitchen towards the fireplace in the lounge room. In a fit of pique, Hermione didn't stand, but sat there thinking over the wash of memories about Hogwarts and the multitude of deaths of people she knew and didn't know. Through none of it though, did she think that Snape might just deserve a modicum of sympathy for having to live a double life for so long. Her own grief at the mess of her life precluded any thought that she might not be the only living victim Voldemort left behind.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the rest of the week, Hermione looked after Snape as she had done previously. She said nothing to him, merely deposited his meals in front of him and took away the empty trays. There were no more acidic comments; in fact Snape seemed to understand that Hermione was too angry to hold herself back if he said the wrong thing, and as he healed, Snape started to grow steadily more irritated at being locked in the small room. It was as though he'd died all over again, just as he was getting used to the idea that not only was he not dead, but he was starting to become more interested in actually living and disposing of any unheard charges against his name. Azkaban had to be better than the four walls that currently surrounded him, metaphorically smothering him. Poppy still came each morning, though she too showed remarkably little interest in biting back at any of his barbs. He knew he'd progressed to a good degree when Poppy informed him towards the end of the week that he could wash his own back and she would tidy his bed and whatnot while he did whatever it was men did under the shower. Severus wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what Poppy thought was an ideal occupation for a single man under running water, but the smirk he threw at her, caused Poppy to huff in annoyance nonetheless. Truth be told, he hadn't been interested in anything more than keeping clean for the past week, but the image of Granger's tits a scant few inches from his nose did offer a tinge of anticipation that he might be treated to that sight again at some stage – if only in his dreams.

Sitting naked on the shower chair, Severus used a nail file to clean out the last of the street grime from under his fingernails, and then decided to catalogue his new scars. His knees were more gnarled than he remembered them being, with a long scar transecting across both kneecaps. He vaguely remembered rolling away as one of the dealers had tried to hamstring him, but the rest of it was lost to him. Shrugging, Severus supposed it would come back at some stage, though hopefully not all at once. His memories of just about everything were jumbled, with odd phrases jutting out when he least expected them to surface. He'd bitten back a scream only yesterday at the tingling awareness up his spine that Voldemort was about to curse him for some misdemeanour he wasn't aware of committing. He kept hearing Albus' pleading, Voldemort's screaming and his own muffled thump as he fell to the floor of the Shrieking Shack, over and over again. Shaking himself, Severus stood, stepped out of the shower stall and dressed himself in the track pants left out for him, as well as the plain white shirt and old grotty trainers that Poppy had thoughtfully transfigured so that they actually fitted him, without choking him or cramping his toes. Rubbing his right hand over the stubble on his face, Severus wandered out of the bathroom and watched as Poppy fussed around the bed, changing the sheets and re-applying the Ever-Full charm on the jug of water by his bed.

Without turning, Poppy said, "feeling better?"

Severus nodded, then realised that she couldn't see him, and so he answered in the affirmative.

"You've made good progress this week, Severus. Are you sure you wouldn't feel better if I took you back to Hogwarts? You could move around a bit more there."

"Thank you, no. This prison suits me just fine at the moment. I've no desire to be pilloried by the many there, when I only have to put up with Granger doing it here."

"She wouldn't…" Poppy started to say, then paused, looked at him critically and added, "perhaps you're right, but you're going to have to go back at some stage. I haven't told Minerva you're alive, but she mentions you at least once a month."

"I'll bet she does, though I doubt the words are kind."

"Then you don't remember her at all, do you? Oh, she wanted you to hang off the Astronomy Tower by your thumbs after Albus' death, but she's had time to calm down. Now, she just wants to know what happened to you. We'd all like to know the answer to that."

"I survived."

"How droll, Severus. I bloody well know you survived. It's the how that I'm interested in."

"Fawkes."

"Fawkes?"

"Yes, Fawkes. That bird had a death wish obviously. There I was trying to think of how to get out of something that I knew I couldn't avoid, all the while trying to protect Potter from his own curiosity, when Voldemort sent that bloody snake at me. I was expecting him to curse me and be done with it. Next thing I knew, I ached in every possible place, and I could feel the blood oozing from my neck, and down my back. I woke up to see Potter still hanging around, hovering over me like a misplaced angel of death. If I had had the strength, I would have laughed. I gave him my memories and then passed out again from the shock and pain. Next thing I knew I was still alive, barely, and I had a pile of ash and two feathers lying near my neck. I grasped one of the feathers, and that bastard of a bird had one last trick up his immolated sleeve. I ended up in London, Merlin only knows where, and suddenly I had Muggles offering me shelter and old hand me downs. The rest you know."

"So that's why Harry never found you when he went back to the Shrieking Shack after the fighting was over. He's got the other feather, if you're interested." Hermione moved from the doorway then, entering the room fully with his breakfast tray.

"Do you make it a habit to eavesdrop on private conversations?"

Poppy huffed next to him, but had no time to say anything, before Severus opened his mouth to verbally eviscerate the young woman in front of him.

"I was wondering when you might deign to talk to me again, but it seems you enjoy sticking your nose in other people's lives."

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but I know it's something that's bothered Harry for a while. He'll be relieved to know the truth actually."

"No, of course you didn't mean to do anything. Actually, this is the most you've said to me all week."

"I wasn't in the mood, Snape. Unlike you, I have other things to worry about."

"Do tell?"

"Bugger off, you cantankerous old bastard," Hermione muttered under her breath, without realising he'd actually heard her.

"I am not old!"

Hermione glared at him, but said nothing.

"Ah, those 'other things' would be the joys of married life, wouldn't they? Strange that I haven't seen the ginger menace all week. Stashed the body somewhere so you could scratch an itch elsewhere, have you?"

"Really, Severus, that's enough of that!" Poppy snapped.

"Well, well, I've got a pity party of two then, eh, Poppy?"

"You're not too old for me to smack you, Severus."

"Promises, promises." The feral grin did nothing to improve Snape's wild-eyed appearance.

"Argh! You are impossible when you're like this," Poppy said as she turned towards Hermione. Turning back towards Snape, as if suddenly forgetting something, Poppy didn't warn him, just raised her wand and banished his stubble without a further word.

The change in Snape's demeanour was immediate.

"'ave a c', 'ave a c', 'ave ac'," Snape flattened himself against the back of the chair, with both arms in front of him and repeated the phrase over and over again.

"Oh, God, Severus, I'm sorry, I didn't think. Oh, Hermione, ward the room quickly. Severus! Severus, it's all right, he can't hurt you here," Poppy continued to try and calm the panicking wizard who refused to settle after Poppy had raised her wand to him.

"What's happening to him? Why does he keep repeating the same words over and over again?"

"It's my fault. I wasn't thinking, and he knew damned well he'd annoyed me with his comments. I'm going to have to take him back to Hogwarts as soon as I can get him settled…if I can settle him without Stupefying him."

Poppy stood back from Severus then, his posture still frightened, and he kept repeating "'ave a c'".

Hermione looked at him warily, then at Poppy's look said, "What can I do?"

"I'll watch him. Go downstairs and Floo Minerva quickly. Give her the bare bones of the situation and ask her to get the 'special rooms' operational. She'll know what I mean. If she keeps at you for information, tell her she'll have the answers as soon as the rooms are open. Wait for her to get back to you and then come back here as soon as you can. I don't know how long I'll have before I have to stun him, and I'd prefer to avoid that scenario if it's at all possible. Thank goodness most of the students are in Hogsmeade today," Poppy added anxiously, never taking her eyes off Severus.

Hermione looked at Poppy worriedly one more time, then back up towards the door, released the wards slowly and left the room as quickly as she could. Re-warding the room, Hermione placed her hand on the door and then turned and ran downstairs. Tipping over the Floo Powder pot, Hermione scraped up as much as she needed and screamed for Professor McGonagall at the empty fireplace several times, before she thought to say, "Headmistress McGonagall's Office."

Minerva answered almost immediately, the tension in Hermione's voice palpable.

"Hermione, goodness, what's wrong?"

"You need to get the 'special rooms' ready. Poppy," Hermione turned towards the spare room. "Poppy needs you to do it now!"

"What? Why? No, never mind, I'll do it now."

Hermione could hear Professor McGonagall calling sharply for a House Elf, and Hermione heard her hurried instructions, as well as the request for the Gryffindor guest rooms to be opened as well. Hermione started then, but when she thought about it, it made sense that she couldn't stay here today.

Opening her mouth to say it wasn't necessary, Hermione didn't get the chance as Minerva said, "It's done now, Hermione. Tell Poppy it's done. Run, go, you can tell me whatever it is you were going to say when you get here."

Hermione ran and banged into the door when she failed to stop in time. Fumbling with her wand, Hermione shakily removed the wards, and barged into the room only to see Poppy bailed up against the bed with Snape looming over her. Without thinking, Hermione yelled, "Stupefy!" in a clear voice, and Poppy moved aside quickly so that Severus wouldn't fall straight on top of her.

"Are you all right?"

Spying Poppy's shaking hands, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when the Medi-witch nodded slightly, as she pushed the hair that had escaped from under her cap, off her face. Without further acknowledgement, Poppy turned to Severus and muttered a charm that stopped the rigidity of the Stupefy, but still held him immobilised.

"He's going to be annoyed when he's released, particularly when he finds out where we've taken him."

"The room is ready. Professor McGonagall has got the room ready," Hermione repeated, all the while trying to calm herself down from the adrenaline rush.

"Just as well, really. Now, ah, there it is," Poppy said as she moved near the armchair Hermione now thought of as 'Snape's' and retrieved her wand. Hermione shuddered at the thought of what might have happened if she'd taken any longer, but held her tongue from asking how Poppy had lost her wand in the first place.

Once Poppy had wiped her wand over her apron, she quickly removed the wards on the room, reversed the transfiguration on the wardrobe come bathroom and waved Hermione over to help her roll Snape over.

"You can Apparate, Hermione?"

"Of course, but where do you want me to aim for?"

"The Hospital Wing of course. I'll take Severus directly to the rooms Minerva has prepared, but if you could meet me in my office I'd be grateful."

"But,"

"You can't Apparate into Hogwarts. Is that what you were going to say, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded dumbly and opened her mouth, but Poppy added, "you can Apparate into Hogwarts only if you are in the company of a designated Medi-witch. It's one of the safety aspects of the school. After all, if anyone needs me urgently enough to try and splinch themselves doing something they know they shouldn't be able to do, then the school recognises that, and the anti-apparition wards can bend to accommodate them. On second thought, a Portkey would be a better idea. I haven't got time to take you and then come back for Severus. He'll be awake soon, and I don't know what sort of condition he'll be in. Take my buckle and go straight into my office. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

Hermione reached for the buckle and felt the awful dragging sensation begin almost immediately. Leaving in a whirl, Hermione could only stare at the occasional twitch of Snape's left foot.

****~****

Hermione fell over when she landed in the Hospital wing, and as she dusted herself off, she was thankful that there was no audience to see her graceless entry. Standing and brushing herself down, Hermione saw a House Elf holding a tray piled high with tea and scones beckoning her towards Poppy's office. Hermione smiled at the Elf, thanked it and sat in the leather chair in front of Poppy's desk to settle herself before the tantalising smell of freshly cooked scones impelled her to stand and pour herself a cup of tea and snag two scones at the same time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Poppy, meanwhile, had Apparated the rapidly awakening form of Severus Snape directly to the rooms Minerva had opened for her. Touching Severus, as she needed to do to facilitate the Side-Along Apparation, Poppy realised that this invasion of personal space was helping him to fight the Stupefy, but as Poppy had explained to Hermione, one could only Apparate when directly accompanied by a designated Medi-witch or Medi-wizard. It was a clause and a secret that Poppy had insisted was removed from all editions of _Hogwarts: A History_, to stop unscrupulous attempts to bypass the school wards. Arriving sharply, Poppy, unable to control the wriggling form of Severus Snape, found that instead of landing in the room standing, she and Severus arrived in a heap on the hard stone floor. The shock of Poppy's entry saw Minerva's normally poised aura shaken to such a degree that Poppy wasn't sure if she shouldn't have had Hermione warn Minerva about who the guest would be. After all, Poppy could only assume that Minerva had thought that another werewolf needed emergency accommodation, not the one wizard whom they had all thought was long dead.

Once Poppy and Severus had arrived, Minerva immediately strengthened the wards on the suite of rooms so that they were effectively 'Wizard-Proofed' and that no amount of effort on Severus Snape's part would see him escape the confines of this particular prison. As soon as this necessary task was completed, Minerva again Stupefied the rapidly waking Snape, thus allowing Poppy to stand away from him as soon as she was able.

"How, where…" Taking a deep breath, Minerva gathered her thoughts together before she started asking questions again. "Where on earth did you find him, Poppy? He's supposed to be dead, and I shall, in due course, be having words with Mr Potter. Actually, why did Mrs Weasley Floo me, and how long has Hermione known of his existence?"

"Minerva, I'll answer everything as soon as possible, but I need to retrieve some potions for him from my stores. If you could stay here and watch over him for me, I'd be grateful. I'll explain everything as soon as I return, I promise."

Leaving Minerva McGonagall open mouthed as she Apparated directly from the rooms to the hospital wing, Poppy found Hermione sitting in front of her desk with a large cup of tea and several scones on a plate. Waving aside Hermione's stuttered greeting, Poppy removed the wards from the potions storeroom adjacent to her office, retrieved several vials and dispensers and came back to face Hermione, who'd used the intervening few minutes to call a House Elf to remove the tea tray from Poppy's desk. Standing, Hermione watched as the Medi-witch systematically removed several vials from a shelf next to her, and then, muttering to herself, thought better of it and replaced some of the medicines, only to gather others. As Poppy placed them all in a pouch, similar to the one she'd left for Hermione, Poppy came to stand in front of Hermione again.

"I know you've got lots of questions for me, but right now they can wait. He's in a bad way, and I can't believe that I'm to blame for it. Though he'd argue long and hard, he's far more fragile and vulnerable than I first thought. Be thankful that he couldn't say what he wanted to say due to his own personal terror at having a wand pointed at him unexpectedly. Now, would you like to come with me, Hermione? I'm sure Minerva has a few questions for you too."

Hermione was under no illusions just what sort of questions Professor McGonagall was going to be asking, and so, taking a deep breath she grabbed hold of Poppy's outstretched hand, and they both Apparated straight to the rooms that had originally been set aside for Remus Lupin during his monthly transformations. Arriving with far more grace than the jumbled pile that had first greeted Minerva McGonagall, Hermione smiled sheepishly at her former head of house and then over to the still rigid wizard lying immobile on the bed. It seemed utterly ridiculous to have left him still magically bound, but Professor McGonagall had obviously taken the trouble to move him onto the large bed that dominated the room. Walking over to take a closer look at him, Hermione noted the beads of sweat on his upper lip as well as the small tremors of movement dancing across his exposed hands. Startled, Hermione looked over at Poppy and opened her mouth. Poppy cut her off before she could say anything.

"Yes, I know he's fighting it, Hermione. He always was the most stubborn man when it came to his own health. Now," Poppy started to say, as she unrolled the leather pouch on a small table, "Ah, here it is. Minerva, could you hold him for me, and Hermione, could you stand guard in case he manages to throw us off? This potion will settle him, and it's been designed to quell the terrors he's seeing and experiencing."

Both Hermione and Minerva nodded in understanding, and as Hermione withdrew her wand, Minerva looked at Poppy and moved over slowly towards the supine wizard, his tremors all the more visible with each passing minute. Resting her left hand gently on his forehead, Minerva tried to soothe him, but Snape's eyes were staring out towards something in the distance, his brow furrowed by a vision none of them could see or begin to understand. Moving slowly, Poppy tried to reassure Severus in much the same way as Minerva. The last thing Poppy wanted to do was cause Severus any more mental pain than he was currently re-living.

"What is it, Poppy?" Minerva nodded towards the vial the Medi-witch was holding firmly in her hand.

"It's a special draught that comes from St Mungo's. One of the researchers there stumbled upon it when he was trying to quell night terrors in children who'd survived the rogue attacks that Voldemort's followers excelled in. Essentially, and I've not yet had a chance to use it more than once on anyone, it will settle him by blocking the portion of the brain scarred by his dealings with the Death Eaters. It won't erase his memory, as I understand it, but it will cause whatever he is seeing to recede. I used it on him that first night, Hermione. That's how he could talk lucidly, if sarcastically, to you."

Hermione closed her mouth after Poppy's explanation, and the smirk on the Medi-witch's face let Hermione know that she knew what Hermione had been poised to ask. Minerva's incredulous look and curiosity were further piqued by Poppy's aside to Hermione, and the inclination to start asking questions, even if they upset Severus, was very strong.

"That's it, Minerva. Open his mouth for me. You may need to force him to co-operate, and he'll start sprouting invective as soon as this starts to work, but I won't be able to help him without his compliance, partial though I know it will be. Be warned, he's got a foul mouth on him, and it will only become worse once I manage to dose him with this."

Once they'd managed to force the potion into his mouth, Minerva removed the Stupefy at Poppy's request and stood back a small distance from the bed so as not to startle him. Blinking several times, Snape looked around the room, and then sat up, turning so that his feet touched the floor. Looking across at the three witches in front of him, Severus gave a snide look and said, "Well, if it isn't the three crones come to offer me comfort. Whatever you keep insisting on dosing me with, Poppy, I have to say it tastes exactly like shi…"

"That's enough, Severus. Be thankful I had the remedy to bring you back to, dare I say it, your normal charming self."

"You're not responsible for me, Poppy. Just give me a wand, and I'll be on my way. I'll be out of Madam Weasley's hair, though given the potential nesting qualities of it, I doubt she'll notice. The ginger menace will be able to come home to roost."

"You really are a bastard, aren't you, Snape?" Hermione said harshly as she turned away from him to hide the few tears pricking her eyes at his comments.

"So, you've finally noticed. You know, Minerva, you're going to have to start teaching your charges not to bite back, though it would spoil the fun of it after a while."

"I've half a mind to slap that smug look off your face, Snape."

"That's enough, Hermione. You need to remember what I told you before. It is important, and not something to be taken lightly when it suits you."

"Hmmm…Poppy wants to smack me, and you want to slap me. I had no idea…"

Anything else Snape had been about to say was effectively cut off by the simple expediency of a Silencio cast by a clearly furious Headmistress. The look of loathing on Snape's face made Hermione flinch, though she tried hard to keep looking at the wizard in front of her.

"Minerva, could you please show Mrs Weasley to the guest quarters whilst I remind Severus of a few things he may also have forgotten."

Both Minerva and Hermione looked directly at Poppy and seeing the hard line of her lips, Minerva knew Poppy was extremely angry. Sensing that withdrawing at this point was the better option, Minerva tugged Hermione on the sleeve of her jumper and both of them left the room, after Minerva cast yet more wards to recognise the three of them, but exclude Severus from crossing the threshold of the door.

Once the two of them were safely in the corridor leading down towards Gryffindor tower, Minerva stopped several times, as though wanting to ask something, before she turned and ushered Hermione down the staircase and towards the rooms she had chosen to keep after Albus Dumbledore's death. Neither witch spoke, but Hermione was under no illusions that Minerva would not cease to ask the questions she needed to know the answers to. Whatever answers Hermione chose to give would then be checked against what Poppy had to say. It was only through this process that Minerva knew she would understand exactly why Hermione and Poppy knew far more about Snape's recent past than anyone else. The caustic barbs, and Severus' constant defence, were also intriguing, and Minerva was ever aware, even if Hermione was not, that they were not as cutting as they perhaps should have been given his unceremonious arrival back at Hogwarts. Hermione, for her part walked silently next to the Headmistress, though the urge to laugh at the idea of being carpeted six years after her departure from Hogwarts was almost too much. Hermione had heard Minerva McGonagall's opinion regarding her decision, along with Harry and Ron to not return for their seventh year. Hermione had been told on more than one occasion by others that it was, 'a waste of her potential,' but at the time, Hermione didn't understand the ramifications of leaving school without completing her NEWTS. The avenues she'd closed because of her incomplete education still rankled, and coming back to Hogwarts was likely to increase that sense of injustice at being effectively unable to apprentice or study further, not that she had wanted to do so at the time. Looking only at the stonework in front of her feet as walked, Hermione felt a tug on her sleeve to announce her arrival at Professor McGonagall's rooms. Looking sheepishly at her old Head of house, Hermione followed her inside the door to come face to face with a cosy, though jumble sitting room.

"Tea?"

"Thank you, that'd be nice."

"Make yourself comfortable, Mrs Weasley. I have a feeling this is going to take a while."

Hermione's shoulders sagged at the thought, and as she moved several books onto a low table next to the nearest armchair, she heard Professor McGonagall asking a House Elf to bring tea for the pair of them. That task accomplished, the Headmistress sat in one of the other chairs scattered around in front of the fire, though Hermione didn't have to wait long for the questions.

"How long have you known about him?"

"A little over a week, though I really wasn't sure of his identity until Harry told me the results of his stealth monitoring."

"And why would Mr Potter be interested in monitoring someone he'd announced was actually dead?"

"Well, Harry's explained it, so I think I'll leave that up to him. I didn't know that the person I was watching was Snape. You see, I work mainly with homeless people, liaising with Muggle agencies and the like. My…the Ministry allows me to continue this as long as I keep an eye out for any wizards or witches living rough on the streets."

"Interesting work," the Headmistress started to say, but Hermione cut her off.

"Oh, it is! Actually, I really enjoy it. I feel like I'm doing something worthwhile. Some people I know don't like it, but…" Hermione trailed off, realising that she was rambling and shrugging her shoulders as though it answered everything, Hermione reached for the cup of tea the Headmistress was holding in front of her.

"I take your husband would be one of the detractors?"

Hermione simply nodded, but did not look up from staring at the contents of the cup in her right hand.

"Where exactly is he, your husband, that is?"

"Quidditch training camp. He'll be gone for another week or so. He doesn't know about Snape, but when Poppy asked me if he could stay, well, I really didn't have a reason to say no."

"Hmm…so, let me get this straight. The two of you have been harbouring Severus Snape, whom the wizarding world thought was dead for the last little while."

"Just over a week, Professor McGonagall. I made Harry help me because he was badly injured, and I couldn't leave him where he was."

"I see," Minerva McGonagall said idly, all the while conscious of the fact that everything seemed to be even more jumbled than she thought. The idea that two of her former students who'd suffered under Severus Snape's particular teaching style had thought to take him home, as it were, was far more intriguing than the dry re-telling on the part of her former student.

"So, what were you going to do with him when Ron Weasley had decided he'd had enough of broomsticks and bludgers?"

"Poppy didn't tell me, but she did say she had somewhere he could go after he had to leave my flat. My job for the last week has been to feed him and allow him to stay."

"I take it Severus didn't enjoy being held a virtual prisoner. He always hated being pitied and this whole thing smacks of it."

"No, he hasn't been happy, but he and Poppy were trading barbs this morning when he started repeating the same phrase over and over again. Madam Pomfrey knows what he's saying, but it just sounds like gibberish to me."

Taking a sip of her tea, Minerva McGonagall took a long moment to assess the young woman in front of her. The fire that she'd always sworn couldn't be extinguished from Hermione Granger was nowhere in evidence, and Minerva spent a long time trying to work out how to ask the questions she knew she wanted the answers to. Hermione lifted her head up after a while and looked directly at Minerva McGonagall's cool expression. Neither witch said anything, but Hermione was grateful for the knock at the door nonetheless.

Rising, the Headmistress opened the door on the third tentative knock. Hermione concentrated on her tea and only heard snippets of the conversation between the Headmistress and the sixth year prefect. Once Minerva had closed the door to the interruption, she walked back to her chair near Hermione, but first placed her right arm on Hermione's left shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. It took all of Hermione's willpower not to flinch too much at the gesture.

"You've changed, Hermione."

"I grew up, Professor. After all, you haven't seen me since the battle. I just grew up."

"You might have grown age wise, but you are not the student I taught. Why didn't you go back to studying after it was all over?"

"I'd had enough of studying and with everything that happened, well, I wasn't interested in very much of anything at the time."

"You could come back to it, or would your husband object to that idea?"

"He really wouldn't like it. As it is, he says I spend too much time looking after other people instead of him."

"Charming. So, that's your life then. Looking after a wizard determined to turn you into a carbon copy of his own mother. What do you want? You used to have ideas and plans for me every time I asked you, but the fire is gone from you. You remind me of Severus. You've both got that faraway look. It's time to stop running for both of you. Oh, you're not the only ones facing this, but no one can do this for you – either of you. You need to work out what's important, and Severus needs to clear the charges that were not dismissed outright at his 'death.'"

"I…I don't know how, and it would hurt Ron. We…we're having a hard time at the moment." Hermione looked directly at Professor McGonagall then, "And this would be the last straw for him."

"Maybe so, but isn't it better to work out exactly what you want before you start wondering how it's going to affect your relationship to your husband? Actually, and I know it's none of my business, but it strikes me that you've been fighting the urge to a degree. How many children have you and Ronald Weasley got?"

"You obviously know how many I've got, Professor."

"Yes, and if you've managed to stall it for so long, it's my guess that the longer you delay, the more volatile your marriage will become. You know the answer to your situation well enough, but you're deliberately being obtuse."

"I've had enough of it all really. I…Ron and I don't talk, but it's getting worse. We talk sometimes, but it isn't enough, and I haven't got a clue how to make everything right. That's the worst part actually. I used to be able to look up anything I didn't know, but I can't research this and that hurts the most of all."

"You don't need to research something you already know, Hermione. You're just wasting time avoiding it, much the same as Severus. You aren't the only person who has had to face this demon. The war changed everyone, myself included, but it's almost as though you don't mind the thought that Voldemort is winning by default as far as your life is concerned. You're not living, Mrs Weasley, you're existing, and until you recognise the difference, you'll keep banging your head against every wall that stands in front of what you really want. Now, enough of that." Minerva stood then and moved towards the door leading out of her rooms. "Let me show you to your guest quarters, so that you can freshen up. I won't make you come to the Great Hall for meals, but I insist you let Ronald Weasley know where you are. This school is not another bolt hole for you to crawl into, and if your husband wants to come here to talk to you, then he will be welcomed back."

Hermione continued to sit in the armchair, mulling over Professor McGonagall's words, but she was conscious of the older witch standing patiently near the door. Standing, Hermione put her teacup down on the table next to the chair and turned to face her former head of house.

"I doubt Ron will want to come. He always said he couldn't wait to get away from here, and I know I'm the only one who reads at home, well, reads something other than Quidditch manuals at any rate."

Suddenly exhausted, Hermione allowed the Headmistress to lead her again through the school corridors. Hermione was grateful that she didn't see any students, and she soon found herself in front of a plain door near the suite of rooms that Snape was currently occupying. Looking quizzically at the Headmistress, Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the simple expediency of Minerva McGonagall getting in first.

"I was going to put you in the Gryffindor guestrooms, but I think this room might be the better option, Hermione. You'll find some of your clothes and toiletries have been moved here by the House Elves, and you're welcome to wander about at will. I would ask, though, that you try and find some time to wander around the grounds instead of ensconcing yourself in the Library. You won't find the answers you need in the books, but then you already know that."

Hermione didn't answer, just pursed her lips at yet another jibe about her problems. She liked her old head of house less now than she did when she was a student, but she wasn't about to voice that sentiment. Not saying anything, Hermione walked through the open door and turned towards Professor McGonagall.

"You can stay for the next few days, Hermione, but after that, if you've not contacted your husband to let him know where you are, I will."

Hermione's only answer was to close the door in Minerva McGonagall's face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Poppy Pomfrey was having problems of her own. Severus Snape was currently ignoring her attempts to get him to talk about how he found himself living on the streets of London, how long he'd been there and what he was going to do once his death certificate had been rescinded. His acidic and caustic comments were sorely testing Poppy's resolve not to smack him, though she knew that if she succumbed to that urge, it would be even harder to help him put the past behind him. As Minerva cajoled Hermione, Poppy and Severus had been reduced to staring at each other, arms folded and hard looks on their faces. It was into this stalemate that Minerva McGonagall walked after having been dismissed by Hermione Weasley.

If Minerva was honest with herself, she felt that Hermione had put up with her comments for far longer than Minerva would have done if their positions had been reversed. Severus, though, had years of mistrust behind him, and the half existence he'd obviously been cultivating over the last five years hadn't helped matters in the slightest. If it hadn't required more questions than Minerva felt like wading through, she would have contacted St Mungo's and found a counsellor to sort their way through the minefield of both his disordered mind and Hermione's dilemma. But, this was not the ideal situation, far from it, and so, Minerva and Poppy would have to muddle through as best they could. Minerva suppressed a shudder at the thought of how much damage they would inflict on Severus if they were too brash in their attempts to get him to confront the past and tuck it away finally.

"Severus, you're your own worst enemy, you do know that don't you?" Minerva asked as she warded the door behind her.

"She started it!" he snarled as he unfurled his arms long enough to point an accusing finger in Poppy's direction.

"Nevertheless, Severus, I know you. You will bat away any attempts to help you and then turn around and whine that no one cares. It's not going to work this time though. You're stuck here until you can face your demons."

"I don't want to face my demons. I want a wand so I can finish the job properly. My demons can sod off for all I care."

"So, killing yourself is the solution you've managed to find? My, you are full of self-loathing. If you pulled your head out of your arse for long enough, you'd realise that neither Poppy or I have the slightest intention of broadcasting your whereabouts. This is about as safe a place to heal as you're likely to find."

"I just want to be left alone. I was all right where I was until that woman decided to save me!"

"Hermione didn't know until recently exactly who you were, and when she found out, she took you into her home even though you had been a complete prick to her during her schooling." Severus Snape looked up abruptly as Minerva swore at him yet again. "Get used to it, Severus. You would drive a saint to drink with your attitude, so it's hardly surprising that either I will swear at you, or I will hex you and then swear at you."

Minerva made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, and then moved over to pull the plain wooden chair out from the table near the window. Turning the chair and sitting down, Minerva continued.

"Now, what caused this stalemate?"

"Nothing," Severus said, crossing his arms tightly in front of him again.

"Of course, how silly of me not to think that the two of you were exchanging pleasantries, instead of trying to bore holes through the back of each others heads."

"He simply refused to listen to common sense, Minerva," Poppy started to say, but Minerva raised a hand to stop her continuing.

"I think there is only one person who can make Severus see sense, but it's been an altogether tiring day so far, and I have a meeting of the Board of Governors in a short time. Severus, the password to my office is Black Watch. I think you should be able to find your way there with Poppy as a guide."

"I'm not going anywhere, other than away from here. I know what you're trying to do – what you're both trying to do, and it won't work. I left this life behind forever when I acceded to the Headmaster's last order. You can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Maybe not, but you can rest assured that I can make your life bloody difficult if you keep tormenting Hermione Weasley. She has enough on her plate without you adding to it with your malicious comments."

"Ah, ever the Gryffindor, Minerva. Can't have a Slytherin tainting the poor innocent little woman, can you, though why she ever settled for a Weasley is beyond me."

"Well, you settled for running away, so I hardly think you're in a position to judge anyone else, Severus. I would think that you'd have tired of hiding long before now, but you were always exceedingly stubborn about caring for yourself. As I see it, until Poppy clears you medically, you're stuck here, so you'd better get used to the idea."

With that Minerva stood abruptly, nodded in Poppy's direction and stared at Severus for the longest time, before she replaced the chair under the table and walked silently to the door. She released the wards and left without further comment.

****~****

"I'm not doing anything you two tell me to do, and you can't make me."

"Actually, I can. As Minerva has stated, until you're medically cleared to leave, I can make you do anything I want you to do. You won't like it and neither will I, but if it means you leave here healthy, then I will do it."

"And if I don't co-operate with your attempts?"

"You won't like the outcome, of that you can be certain. You keep forgetting that I'm the one who has had to keep putting you back together after your previous role with Voldemort. If you co-operate with no one else, I'd like to think I've earned your trust long ago."

Severus let out a huge sigh and loosened the rigid tightening of his arms.

"I don't want to be here, Poppy. I just want to be left alone."

"I know that, but you still haven't answered the question of why you deliberately placed yourself in a position to be found by someone magical. London's a big place. Surely there were other soup vans and welfare facilities you could have frequented. Why pick the one place where you were guaranteed of being found by someone with the forethought to get you to safety?"

"That van had the best food, and they didn't ask incessant questions. That's why I liked it. Oh, I knew Granger…Weasley was there. I could feel her. I could feel the magic tingling up my spine even though I didn't have a wand. She didn't know it was me though, and she never approached me, so I stayed where I was. I only left on when the police moved everyone on after dark."

"She saved your life, Severus, at least give her credit for that!"

"I didn't want to be saved. Those dealers had done me a favour, but they couldn't even manage to do the decent thing and finish me off properly. I owe that woman nothing."

"Well," Poppy stood tiredly then, "you're going to have to make the best of this situation. I have other things to do and quite frankly, I'm getting sick of hearing you whine about your lot in life. You're not the only one Voldemort damaged, and the sooner you realise that, the better off you'll be. If I could, I'd drag you kicking and screaming to St Mungo's to see just how fortunate you really are, but I doubt you'd appreciate it. When Albus asks for you, I'll take you up to Minerva's office, but in the meantime, you should try and get some rest."

"He used me; he always used me, I've nothing to say to a half-arsed portrait, but once I cross through the veil, you can be assured that I will have plenty to say to him."

"I have no doubt of that, but whilst that veil separates you, it's time to start looking after yourself. Look on it this way, Severus, if you look after yourself and heal both your mind and body, you'll get out of here a great deal faster than if you are obstructive."

Without waiting for another comment, Poppy Apparated directly to the hospital Wing, checked the register of those who had called into the office for whatever illness, and seeing nothing, Poppy moved towards her own quarters behind her office to have a rest. He'd frightened her this morning, not that she'd ever admit it to him, but if she could get him to the point where he felt better physically, then she had no doubt that whatever happened to him mentally would be far easier for him to face and conquer.

****~****

"Ron, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, 'Mione. What do you want?

"I wanted to talk to you if it's all right?"

"I suppose so, but I have to go soon. The fellows are heading out for a late lunch, and I don't want to miss the directions."

"It's not working, is it, Ron? I mean, we aren't working, and I don't know about you, but I don't think I can do this any more."

"Everything'd be fine if you had kids. We always said we wanted a family, but you seem to keep changing your mind about it. I love you, Hermione, but for the last little while I don't know about you."

"I do want a family, Ron, just not yet. You only started putting pressure on me when Ginny became pregnant. I want a chance to have some time that's just for us, where we can go away and not worry about children and not being able to do the things we want to do."

"Well, you know how I feel about your job, but you would have to pack it in if you got pregnant."

"I know that, but why do I have to give up my career when you can just keep doing what you love doing? I like my job, and just like you, I don't know that I want to do anything else at the moment. That might change in the future, but I feel like the only time we talk is when we're in bed."

"S'about the only time you're home, you mean."

"I could say the same of you Ron. The pub will not fall down if you don't go for one night," Hermione added acidly. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "This isn't coming out right, but I need a break from you, and before you ask, I don't know how long that's going to be, but I…we just keep pecking away at each other so much that I don't want to end up hating you."

"Is there someone else?" Ron asked, with a hard edge to his voice.

"No, of course not! I'm just bloody sick of every conversation we have descending into an argument. I had so many plans when I was at school about what I wanted to do when I left. Then, after the Headmaster's death, I put them on hold to help you and Harry find and destroy the Horcruxes. I don't regret it, Ron, but…well, I want to see if I can finish my schooling and see where I find myself after that. I know you're not happy. I'm not happy with us at the moment, but until I can do some of the things I promised myself I'd try, I will always regret it. Does that make any sense, Ron?"

"No, you're using me as an excuse. I think we get on just fine, but it was never enough for the great Hermione Granger, was it? Never could understand why books were so interesting to you. You'll have to speak plainly, Hermione. Are you throwing me over to go back to your precious study?"

"It's not like that, Ron. You keep twisting things. This isn't just about you. I married you because I loved you, Ron, but you just wanted me to be like your mother and be done with it. I'm never going to be another Molly Weasley, so you'd best get used to the idea."

"Finished?"

Hermione nodded warily.

"I've got to go now, but I'll come home tonight and clear out my things. The flat's yours anyway, but most of the furniture is mine. I don't want to see you there – it'd be too hard, but I'll talk to Harry. He'll probably put me up for a while. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With that, Ron Flooed off leaving Hermione staring at the fireplace not knowing exactly how the conversation had gone so pear shaped so quickly. Her marriage was over, and she wasn't sure she was that upset about it. Standing slowly, Hermione moved woodenly through to the bedroom and collapsed on the covers. She was asleep before she knew it, too exhausted to even think about the ramifications of ending a four year marriage by Floo. She had no doubt Molly Weasley would have her head in the grate before too long, and Hermione needed to be clear headed for that conversation.

****~****

Hermione awoke to the sound of a throat being cleared repeatedly. Turning over, Hermione came face to face with Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. She had no idea how long they'd been trying to get her attention, but she wasn't relishing the idea of this conversation in the slightest. It would have been far easier to do the whole thing by Floo, but Molly obviously felt that stating her points forcibly, and in person, was a far better option.

"Get yourself tidied up, Hermione and we'll meet you in the sitting room shortly," Professor McGonagall said, though she tempered her words and Hermione detected a hint of pride behind the summons.

Nodding slowly, Hermione shuffled over to the edge of the bed as she watched Minerva shepherd Molly out of the bedroom, her hand on Molly's elbow to reinforce the request. Deciding that a shower and a change of clothes was in order, Hermione did so quickly and then took a deep breath as she walked out the bedroom door and into the sitting room. Molly and Minerva had made themselves comfortable, with a large pot of tea and a sponge cake with several pieces already missing from it.

Without any preliminary chitchat, Molly launched straight into questioning Hermione.

"What happened? How is it that my youngest boy ends up at his sister's house with the contents of your flat in a shoebox?"

"Didn't he tell you himself, Molly?"

"He did, but I want to hear your side of it before I say anything else."

Hermione sighed deeply, aware that no matter what she said, Molly was more than likely going to disagree with her and side with Ron's retelling of it all.

"We've separated for a while. Things haven't been good, and so we're having a break from each other. I don't want to end up hating him and regretting that I never finished my education or didn't do something with my life – no matter whether Ron agrees or not."

"But, you could do that and have a family. Might make it easier, seeing as you'll be home looking after them."

"Really?" Hermione asked sceptically. "And just how many of your dreams did you sacrifice to have a family, Molly? Is there anything you really wanted to do, but couldn't because you had kids hanging off you left, right and centre?"

"I regret nothing about my life, Hermione. It's you who is using this as an excuse to leave my boy. Just because you're scared of the change children would bring in your life, it's no reason to attack me for my choices."

"You're right. I apologise, but Ron and I have absolutely nothing in common other than school and Voldemort. I don't want children growing up with the feeling that their parents did it to try and save their marriage. It's not right, and I won't do it!"

"So, you've made up your mind then?"

"I just need some time to think things through. I need to think clearly without Ron guilting me into doing something I don't feel I'm ready for."

"And when will you be ready to be a proper wife to him?"

"I don't know, and when I Flooed him earlier, separating was the last thing on my mind."

"Well, if that's all you've got to say for yourself, I'd best be getting home to Arthur and my boy. You haven't been feeding him very well either, but I suspect you know that already. I'll see myself out, Minerva," Molly said as she stood and moved towards the door.

Molly turned just as she reached the door and said, "When you're ready to be an adult again, Hermione, you can find Ron at The Burrow. If he's got any sense, he won't let you hurt him again."

Hermione was struck by the thought that neither of them actually knew her at all. Watching the Headmistress sitting calmly, Hermione took a deep breath and decided she may as well find out just how much she'd disappointed her teacher.

"Well, anything to add?" The coldness of her voice took Minerva aback briefly.

"What do you think I should say, Hermione?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something along the lines of messing up my life so much that I've reached rock bottom and I'm only twenty-four, should be enough."

"Is that what you want me to say, or would you prefer the truth?"

Hermione sat back abruptly then and finally took a long look at the woman opposite her. Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione waved her left hand idly as though giving permission for Minerva McGonagall to speak.

"When I asked you to contact your husband to let him know where you were, I didn't expect you to separate from him at the same time. It's my guess that it's been a long time coming, this _'mutual'_ break from each other, but I could be wrong. I didn't expect to have Molly Weasley berating me at the gates as I saw off the last of the school Governors either, but Molly has always had an abysmal sense of timing. So, I brought her back to my office and listened to her rant and rave about your inability to commit to your husband."

Holding up her hand to stop Hermione interrupting, Minerva continued, "Actually, I'm rather proud that you recognise that you have a problem. I doubt Molly sees it in quite the same light but it's been my experience, that most mothers will decry their children's antics to all and sundry, but if an outsider does so, then it's almost open warfare on the detractor."

Changing the subject adroitly, Minerva then offered Hermione the chance to stay at Hogwarts for as long as she needed to sort herself out. Having given Hermione all of the passwords to both her rooms and her office, Minerva told Hermione she expected to see her each evening for tea and chat. Hermione could only nod dumbly, the change in her former professor almost too much to understand. Once Minerva had said what she need to say, she stood up and gave Hermione a small smile.

"This will all sort itself out, Hermione. Very few things in life have no solution, and you'll both get through this, whatever the outcome for your marriage. Now, I'd best be going or I'll miss dinner. You are, of course, welcome to join me, but it might be a bit soon just now."

Hermione returned Professor McGonagall's small smile and nodded to her.

"Make sure you have at least something to eat, or Poppy will have my hide for letting you starve yourself."

Hermione laughed then, the first genuine laugh she could remember for some time. Walking the Headmistress over to the door, Hermione stopped as Minerva turned one last time and said, "It's good to see you back here, though perhaps not for the right reasons. I did wonder when you'd come back, simply because I knew that you would at some stage."

Hermione was even more shocked when the older woman pulled her into a hug and then released her just as swiftly, before walking out of the room and off towards the Great Hall for dinner. Closing the door after watching the Headmistress leave, Hermione suddenly felt lighter for having at least one person who didn't think she'd done the wrong thing. It somehow made her all the more sure she'd made the right decision for a change, though the uncertainty of exactly what she was going to do now still rattled around in the back of her mind. Walking back into the bedroom, Hermione was surprised to see the covers turned down and a fire lit in the small grate to her right. Stripping off with little thought to actually putting any night clothes on, Hermione was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Severus Snape was not sleeping well. Poppy had threatened to dose him with some Dreamless Sleep and the appetite stimulant in order to ensure his compliance, but Severus had given his word that he would submit willingly to her treatments for the next month. After that, Poppy had assured him that if he decided to go back to the streets, she wouldn't stop him. Poppy, had, however, asked him if he wanted to clear his name of any outstanding charges, but he had no desire to spend any more time than he had already spent in Azkaban as his charges were heard. He was afraid that once the Ministry put him in prison, prison is exactly where he would stay. Life as a Muggle was infinitely better than that option.

Coming back to Hogwarts, even though he'd been in no fit state to argue at the time, left him feeling out of sorts. He was sure that he could smell traces of Lupin throughout the rooms, even though he knew the rooms had obviously been closed up since his death. Climbing out of bed, Severus looked out towards the Forbidden Forest as the moon rose in the distance. He was surprised that he hadn't had as bad of a reaction on his return to Hogwarts as he'd expected. He had no doubt that it would happen sooner or later, but it was all the more reason to stay ensconced in his rooms, rather than have some trigger set him off in front of anyone else. It was one more thing to ponder, but it was the young woman who'd saved him from an ignoble death on the streets who was taking up a good proportion of his thoughts. She really did have very nice tits, and he'd been surprised that she hadn't risen to the bait. Shaking his head, as if that would dislodge her from his mind, Severus turned towards the bed, straightened the blankets and quilt and then snuggled under the covers to try and get some sleep. As soon as he relaxed and started to drift off to sleep, the hissing voice would start again and any other night time noises would be overtaken by the terror he felt when Voldemort sent Nagini towards him over and over again. He knew as soon as he could hear his name hissed quietly at him, that he should have taken the potions Poppy had offered him. She'd not left them behind, but Severus resolved to ask her to leave them tomorrow. He could only hope that the Medi-witch didn't offer some comment at the same time. Getting up once more, Severus crossed over to the small bookshelf in the bedroom, browsed through the titles on offer, and finding little to hold his interest, settled for a ratty copy of _Quidditch_ _Through the Ages_. Tossing the book carelessly on the bed, Severus went into the bathroom to wash his face. As he came back into the bedroom, he loosened the tie on his pyjamas and dropping them onto the floor, climbed into bed nude. It wouldn't faze Poppy in the slightest, but after so many years of sleeping in his clothes, the feel of the crisp linen against his skin was a luxury he'd almost forgotten.

After allowing Voldemort to invade his dreams again, Severus actually slept for several hours undisturbed by night terrors, the small ratty book still lying on the covers where he'd tossed it the night before. Waking slowly, Severus was at first disorientated, but relaxed as soon as he remembered his flight to Hogwarts the previous day. As he started to roll over, he paused before smiling wickedly at the rather obvious return of another luxury. He'd dreamt of her at one point, and it was always the same dream. She, Hermione, would lean over to give him his meal, thus affording him an unobstructed view of her tits, but instead of ignoring his comment, she would lean closer and mumble some lewd comment into his ear before stepping back. Last night had been different though. Severus had far more control directing the dream, and Hermione had, instead of offering a comment, stepped back and taken off her blouse and unhooked the bra as well. She'd leant forward then, looking him in the eye as she rested both her hands on the arms of his chair. As it was a dream, Severus had taken the opportunity being presented to him, moving both his hands from his lap to cradle her breasts, and rolling her nipples until they were hard and puckered from his attentions. Her pants, moans and encouragement were enough to make his erection harden even further as he remembered the dream. He'd pushed Hermione back then and stood with no effort, before he'd pulled her to him by the shoulders and kissed her without any protest on her part. It was all the more frustrating to realise that this was the extent of his dream, but given the current warm and very hard evidence in his right hand, Severus quickly tossed off the covers and sat up with his back against the headboard of the bed. Grasping the base of his cock with his right hand, he licked the fingers of his left hand before bringing them down to the head of his cock to stimulate it and lubricate himself. Using the palm of his left hand to brush lightly across the head, Severus imagined that Hermione was sitting next to him in the bed touching him and making him groan with anticipation at her next move. He tightened and released his right hand, imagining himself buried inside her as she massaged him intimately. As a sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead, Severus was dragged into the fantasy of her touching him as he turned his head to suckle on each of her tits. When his head became too sensitive to touch, Severus moved his left hand down to his scrotum, rolling and playing with his testicles as he continued the same massaging grip on the base of his cock. Unable to continue this action, he let go of his testicles and swiped at some of the fluid leaking from the head of his cock, coating himself liberally with it. With the added lubricant, he began pumping his right hand back and forth at an ever increasing rate, his hips bucking uncontrollably. Unable to think of anything other than the sensations he was eliciting, Severus arched his neck over the headboard, closed his eyes, and came with the hoarse cry of, 'Hermione!'

When Severus had recovered, he let go of his now flaccid cock before he swiped his sticky right hand on the sheets and then pulled up the covers, too tired to think of the ramifications of masturbating to the fantasy of a married woman who would never entertain the idea of him as something more than a teacher she was glad to be rid of. He hadn't even liked the little show-off when he'd had to teach her, though he recognised as he drifted off to sleep with a smirk on his face, that if he'd known she had such nice tits, he might have liked her just a little bit more. Aside from that, it would have annoyed Ronald Weasley no end, and with that thought, Severus slept the first peaceful sleep he could remember for some time.

****~****

The next thing he was aware of was that he was not alone in the bedroom. He'd slept so well that Poppy had been unable to raise him on the internal Floo Network, and fearing the worst, she had Apparated right into the bedroom. Severus was mortified at the thought that she'd now chastise him for what she seemed to be actively encouraging him to do in the shower the other morning. Rolling over carefully, so as not to give her a view of his bare arse, Severus listened as she tutted to herself about him not picking up his clothes and just leaving them lying around, all the while folding them as she smoothed out the creases. Watching her for a moment, Severus was struck by the thought that she probably had a fair idea as to why he'd discarded them in the first place, not that he thought she would actually say anything.

"Feeling better?"

Severus could only nod dumbly, not quite sure how he could answer Poppy and leave some of his dignity intact.

"You've had quite a sleep. Are you even interested to know what time it is?"

Voice cracking, Severus cleared his throat and asked the obvious question.

"It's a little after ten in the morning. I doubt you'll need a hand with your shower, but when I couldn't raise you, well, I did worry you might have found a way out of the suite."

"No, I'm still here as you can see. Could you give me a few minutes to change before I have breakfast?"

"Oh, of course." Poppy smiled then and resisted the temptation to make him get out of bed, but instead graced him with a small mischievous smile instead. Pointing at the pyjama bottoms she'd just folded and laid at the foot of the bed, she said, "Too small were they?"

"No…I…a little. If you're finished making fun of me, perhaps you could do me the courtesy of allowing me some privacy?"

Poppy bustled about the room, ostensibly getting the shower ready for him, before she came back to see him still sitting in the bed watching her.

"It's good to see those smudges under your eyes have lessened, Severus. A few more good sleeps like that one, and you'll be right as rain in no time at all."

Severus didn't bite, but it seemed that just about everything out of Poppy's mouth this morning held a double entendre somewhere, or perhaps it was his own guilt at being caught naked in bed for no good reason. Watching the Medi-witch leave the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her, Severus waited a few moments, just in case she chose to open the door with one last pithy comment. After the allotted time had passed, Severus threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, walking as quickly as he could to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Once he'd showered and dressed, Severus walked back into the bathroom to shave. There was no way he would let anyone point a wand at him again without warning, and now that he knew his memories were triggered by the terror of having a wand shoved into his face, well, shaving the Muggle way seemed a far better option. He stopped then, holding the razor in his hand as he swiped his hand across the misted mirror and took a good long look at himself. He did look better, though he doubted that Poppy would like a blow by blow description of just why he'd slept so well. He still thought he had a haunted look to his face, a wary look he'd cultivated for far too long. Perhaps it was time to start taking care of himself again, and if Poppy could stop the voices ringing through his head each night, so much the better. Using the soap in front of him, Severus lathered his face and was just starting to shave when he heard noises in the bedroom. Without a wand, he'd been unable to hide the evidence of his 'good sleep', and so, taking a few deep breaths he continued with his shave, finishing it quickly with very few nicks to the skin. Washing the soap off his face, Severus turned and walked out of the bathroom without a backward glance.

With an audible sigh of relief, Severus noted that Poppy had not discovered his morning activity, but instead a House Elf he didn't know had turned quickly at his sigh as she was pulling up the quilt. Raising his hand quickly, Severus nodded to the House Elf and continued past her towards the sitting room, where the most enticing smells of bacon and egg were wafting through the door.

****~****

"Well, you certainly look better, Severus. Congratulations, you've graduated to more hearty fare, so I ordered your favourite breakfast for you."

Mumbling a small thank you, Severus moved to the table and sat down at the solitary place setting. Taking his time, Severus first buttered several pieces of toast and then cut them into thirds to use as scoops for the scrambled eggs on his plate. Sitting quietly as she watched him, Poppy took a closer look at him. It was a good opportunity to watch him whilst he ate his breakfast, and Poppy noted immediately that the almost constant tremor in his hands had lessened. Along with the fading smudges of black under his eyes, he was also looking healthier, though Poppy knew she would have to broach the idea of immobilising him before she dared to use her wand on him again. She really didn't want him to have another relapse, particularly as he became stronger. He might not have a wand, but if he could properly enunciate the Killing Curse, he would never forgive himself if he hurt anyone unwittingly, and it would only be if he was terrified and stressed that he would do such a thing.

Once Severus had finished his breakfast and downed the last of his tea, Poppy debated the idea of him having a walk outside in the sunshine. Dismissing it several times, Poppy thought the fresh air would do him good. She was reasonably sure he wouldn't try to escape, but as Minerva could extend the wards around the school, it might not be a bad idea the first few times he was allowed to venture out.

Poppy was startled out of her internal debating as Severus asked, "Knut for your thoughts."

"Oh, I was just wondering if you might not like to go for a walk around the grounds with me. These rooms are bigger than Hermione's, but I think the fresh air will do you the world of good, and before you object, the students are all in Hogsmeade stuffing themselves by now. Minerva made sure all of them went, even those who didn't have permission. The school is ours, as it were, for the next few hours at least."

"She did that for me?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, she did, but she also did it for Hermione. I think the pair of you should talk to each other. You've a fair bit in common even if you're both too stubborn to realise it. She's hurting just as much as you are at the moment, though for a different reason entirely. You see, her marriage is in tatters and she was treated to Molly Weasley ranting at her yesterday afternoon for a good long while according to Minerva."

"I've never been married; unless you're trying to tell me something I don't know or remember doing."

"No, you haven't, but Hermione is feeling as though her world has crumbled in on her, and she is having a bugger of a time working out how to get out of the mess she's made for herself. You might not have been married, Severus, and Merlin help the poor woman who decides to take you on as a project, but you know exactly what she's feeling at the moment, simply because you're in exactly the same self-loathing place."

"I'm not that bad, but had I married a Weasley, I would have been sitting quietly in the Spell Damage Ward instead of here."

"You're probably right about that. Heaven only knows you would have driven me around the twist by now. Anyway, enough of that, if you don't want to talk to her, that's fine, but you might just find it easier than you think. Your recovery is up to you from now on, though I would like to run some diagnostics on you, sooner rather than later. I would prefer you didn't have a relapse though, so I'll leave it to you to tell me when I might be able to wave a wand over you without further incidents."

"I'll think about it," Severus said grudgingly, though he didn't qualify whether he was talking about Hermione or the diagnostics.

Poppy merely nodded her head, understanding that pushing him further would be counterproductive.

"So, shall we go for a walk now?"

Rising from the table, Severus walked over to stand next to Poppy as she held out her right hand.

"I think for today we might take the shortcut, just in case any of the little buggers have managed to sneak back into the school."

Casting an amused smirk, Severus slowly reached out with his left hand as Poppy warned him she was about to Apparate the pair of them down to the edge of the lake.

****~****

After that first stroll around the lake, Poppy and Severus had made it a daily event. Severus gradually grew stronger, and as the week progressed, he was surprised to find that his libido was ever more demanding. He didn't see Hermione Granger around on his walks, and that was all the more surprising, given that Poppy had said on several occasions that they'd talked to each other about her plans for the future. The marriage, though not formally dissolved by the Wizengamot, looked like it would be presented to them in the not too distant future. Severus let Poppy talk on, never quite realising that as his strength increased, Hermione's strength and ability to cope with the mess of her marriage was dissolving around her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione heard the knocking on her door eventually. She had no idea who it was or how long they'd been abusing both the oak of the door and the skin of their knuckles. Dragging herself out of bed, she picked her crumpled robes off the floor where she'd dropped them the night before and stumbled over to the door. Opening it, she made a conscious effort to straighten herself up, though it was a lost cause. Dishevelled, red eyed and all too aware that she hadn't had a shower for two days, Hermione faced a clean and impeccably dressed Severus Snape. Both of them, obviously lost for words, simply stared at each other until Hermione decided to break the stalemate.

"Come to gloat, have you?" Hermione grimaced as she realised she sounded like she'd been crying, with the crack in her voice very apparent.

"May I come in?" Severus asked quietly, as he looked up and down the corridor.

Hermione stepped aside, though she had no idea why. She supposed that a screaming match in her rooms sounded marginally better than a screaming match in the common corridor leading towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

Closing the door, Hermione clutched her robe around her, using her left hand to try and smooth some of the more obvious wrinkles from the wool and then looked up defiantly at Severus.

"What do you want, Snape? I'm busy."

"Hmm, and that would involve not surfacing for the last three days, would it?"

"It's none of your business what I do. Now, just get it over with and then leave me alone."

"I need to go into London, to Diagon Alley, and I need someone to come with me."

"Well, why not get Poppy to take you?"

"Because the students need her here, and she suggested you might like to go with me. I can't Apparate without a wand, and the Wizengamot's only restriction on my freedom is that I need to be accompanied to get my new wand."

"I can't do it today. I've got other things to do, and before you ask, I don't know when I'll be free."

"My apologies for disturbing you then. I had thought, but no. Obviously you only cared to help me when you didn't know who I was."

Severus watched her back stiffen and a series of emotions that were hard to decipher cross her face. He started to move past her towards the door, when Hermione cleared her throat and said,"Wait! All right, just let me…just give me some time to get ready. When do you want to go?"

"Sooner rather than later would be good. Though the Wizengamot cleared me, I have grave doubts that some within the wizarding world are quite so willing to listen to their decision. I would prefer to have some means of defending myself."

"Oh, of course. Can you give me an hour?"

"Why not make it two, and I'll meet you near the Great Hall? That way the students will be safely ensconced in their classrooms and not gawking at either of us."

Hermione merely nodded and showed Snape to the door, closing it quickly before she headed into the bedroom to make sure she had something clean to wear.

****~****

Once back in the corridor, Severus Snape turned and looked critically at the closed door, brow furrowed, almost as though he could see Hermione Granger trying to tidy herself up, as well as the mess he'd spied through the open bedroom door.

Poppy had said Hermione Granger was in bad shape, but until he'd deliberately knocked on her door at Poppy's urging, he had no idea that the dissolution of her marriage had wreaked such a large toll. Coincidentally, the Weasley marriage had been dissolved and made asunder on the same day that Severus Snape and Harry Potter were ensconced in a very closed session of the Wizengamot. Severus had smirked to hear the arguments regarding his _'demise'_, but, if he was honest, he was more surprised to hear the outstanding charges dismissed with no penalty imposed on his movements other than a responsible person to accompany him to buy a new wand. Severus was grateful for that restriction, simply because it had been imposed for his own protection against anyone who sought to harm him. Harry Potter, however, was demoted within the Aurory, though Severus had argued that Potter had merely been repaying an old debt and as such, should have any demotion rescinded. It hadn't been successful, though Severus still got a remarkable amount of pleasure from the stunned looks from both Harry Potter and the Wizengamot appointed judges.

Walking quickly towards the hospital wing, Severus knew that Poppy would want to know if he'd been successful in gaining Hermione's assistance. Severus also knew that Poppy would want to know how drawn and utterly devastated the young woman had looked. He couldn't say why, but suddenly

it was important to him that she not descend into the mire that he had found himself in, and only Poppy could recommend a course of action when the pair of them Apparated to London. Arriving at the hospital wing, Severus was not surprised to see Poppy standing in the open doorway fidgeting with the edge of her apron.

"She's agreed to come with me."

Poppy let out a huge sigh and bustled Severus through the door and past the two students currently occupying beds. One of them, a seventh year Gryffindor who obviously recognised his old professor, sat upright in bed with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Severus merely smirked at the student's reaction and walked past the bed without saying anything. His presence, though known to the faculty, had been shielded from the older students, and Severus and Poppy had made sure that only the younger students had seen him out walking around the lake. Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak had also come in handy on more than one occasion, and Severus made a mental note to return it to Potter as soon as possible now that he didn't need to hide himself any more.

Once Poppy had closed her office door, she turned and started questioning Severus about Hermione immediately.

"What does she look like? She's refusing all my calls, and I am worried. Did she say anything about it all…?"

Severus interrupted smoothly, "If I could get a word in edgewise, I'd tell you. Now, stop fussing and take a seat. This might take a while."

Poppy pursed her lips, but sat down without saying anything else.

Once the pair of them were seated, with a steaming pot of tea in front of them, Severus threaded his right hand through his hair, looked at Poppy as she consciously tried to stop fidgeting and wondered just how to start.

"She looks like she's been dragged backwards through a hedge, which is to say, she looks wild eyed and she's terribly bitter. I don't know what was said during the proceedings, but whatever it was, it's hit her hard."

"She wouldn't let me go with her," Poppy said quietly. "I had hoped she might, given how you found yourself, have been a bit more open to the idea of someone keeping an eye on her."

"She's well over the age where you can help her if she doesn't want it. I had to be pointed, well, more pointed than I have in a long time just to get her to come with me. I'm not looking forward to it actually, because I really have no idea what she'll be like in a crowd. For that matter, I'm not sure what I'll be like either," Severus added, mentally kicking himself for having made the admission.

"I think if you can both refrain from killing each other with your words, then the both of you might just find it cathartic to talk to someone outside, for want of a better expression. Do you know what I mean, Severus?"

"You want me to tell her what I've been doing since Voldemort was vanquished, don't you?"

At Poppy's small nod and pointed look, Severus took a deep breath, let it out and then scowled, though it had absolutely no effect on Poppy, who continued to look at him archly.

"You are like a Niffler after a lost galleon, Poppy. You'd drive a man to drink with your probing and poking. Isn't it enough for me to say it's a time I don't want to repeat and be done with it? No, of course not. You want every sordid detail, don't you?"

"Not every detail, Severus and you can forget trying to fob me off. I've had to listen to you screaming on the odd nights when I came to check on you, just to make sure you were all right. It's up to you to talk, but if you won't talk to me, then maybe Hermione might be a better listener."

Severus snorted, thinking that the idea of Hermione Granger listening, rather than battering him with questions, was as likely as the merpeople deciding that dry land had some sudden hitherto unknown advantage over water.

"She's a different person to the one you remember – we all are, you included," Poppy said abruptly, pointing her finger at him as if to reinforce the point.

"I will try, but if she hexes me as soon as she feels I'm no longer defenceless, then she can find her own bloody way back here."

"Fair enough, but my money would be on Hermione besting you. You haven't used a wand for five years, Severus, Hermione has."

Muttering something foul under his breath, Severus merely scowled at the Medi-witch, who promptly laughed at his very disgruntled look. Leaning forward slowly, ostensibly to pour the tea before it became too stewed, Poppy watched Severus carefully, detecting only the smallest flinch from him as he leaned back into his chair. Schooling her features, Poppy looked for any other signs that Severus might not yet be ready to make the journey into Diagon Alley. His story had been splashed over iThe Daily Prophet/i this very morning, and Poppy did wonder why it hadn't appeared earlier. It seemed the Wizengamot might have actually managed to keep his existence quiet since the hearing, though she knew that there would be many people within the wizarding world not so willing to forgive and forget. Poppy knew that the real test would come when he finally left the school and started living his life again, but he'd given no indication that he did actually want to leave. Today's outing was as much a test for Severus as it was designed to help Hermione.

"Knut for your thoughts."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking you look good in navy, rather than black. You always looked terribly washed out in black."

"For most of the time, I was '_washed out_' as you put it. I was pulled in so many different directions that half the time I didn't know which end was up. You know Minerva is trying to get me to visit Albus' portrait, don't you? That was a stupid question, of course you know. I won't do it. No matter what that old bastard has to say in his defence – I'm not interested. If you and Minerva want me to start living my life again, get her to stop pushing me," he finished shakily, looking away lest he say anything further on the subject.

Poppy need never know that it hurt him too much to even think of going into some portions of the school, and he wasn't looking forward to the older students knowing that he was, in fact, alive. The momentary amusement at the reaction of Mr Mallard to his entry into the hospital wing was tempered by the fact that the whole school would know by dusk, and he really wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Poppy noticed out of the corner of her eye that Severus' hands again had the tremor that she thought had stopped a few days ago. She'd have to have a word with Minerva and get her to stop prodding Severus. It was entirely too clear that he was set in his objections, and she doubted he would ever change his mind on the subject. Furrowing her brow, Poppy almost decided to ask him if he was all right to go into London, but thought better of it. Pointing out his fragility would only spur him to shut down all his defences again. Poppy had been on the Floo early that morning to St Mungo's to find a reliable counsellor who might be able to help both Severus and Hermione with their individual problems. The advice she'd been given suggested that the Medi-witch was already doing as much as could be done at these early stages, and that this excursion was a good test for both of them. The faith in her abilities should have been comforting, but Poppy couldn't help feeling that Severus was not as well as he continually said he was. Spying the grandfather clock in the corner of her office, Poppy noted that Severus would need to leave to meet Hermione in about thirty minutes. Deciding that she'd pushed enough for the morning, the pair of them made small talk about the chances of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and the coming Christmas holidays.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Severus was waiting for Hermione near the hourglasses when she came down the final staircase. She looked better, he noted, with her hair obviously washed and clean, and pressed robes on. She stopped as she saw him looking at her oddly, and made a mental note to not snap at any of his deliberate attempts to bait her. Sighing, Hermione started walking again and reached him just as he put his right hand near his mouth and nipped a small piece of loose skin from the side of his thumb. Hermione said nothing, but looked at his left hand then and noticed he was rubbing the skin of his thumb with his forefinger, as she did when she was upset or nervous.

"Thank you for the extra time, I needed it." _'Way to go, Hermione. Nothing like stating the bleedingly obvious_,' Hermione thought to herself as she ran her left hand through her hair and then took a closer look at her former professor.

He looked better, and the dark circles that had been under his eyes since she'd found him seemed to have disappeared completely. He was still as thin as a rail, but at least he looked as though he might actually be eating well. Thinking about it, the main thing that startled her, and she hadn't noticed it earlier, was that he wasn't dressed in black anything, except his boots. Hermione's perusal was interrupted as Snape smoothly said, "Had a good look? Would you like me to turn around?"

"I…oh, sorry. It's just I was remembering what you looked like when I found you. I didn't mean to stare."

"So?"

"So what?"

Severus took a deep breath. They'd still be swapping monosyllabic questions at midnight at the rate they were going.

"So, do I look better than I did? Really, Mrs…Miss…Her…"

"I'm fine if you call me Hermione, as long as I can call you Severus?" Hermione asked in a small voice, half expecting him to snap at her.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what you'd prefer to be called, and I'd like you to call me Severus, instead of Snape," he added archly. "So, do I look better than I did, Hermione?"

"Very much so, and I was just thinking that I don't think I've ever seen you wear something other than black. Well, that's what I remember at least."

"Well, I am no longer a teacher here, and so the usual restriction of wearing black robes doesn't apply any more. Minerva bought it for me. I believe she said something similar actually. Shall we go? I'd prefer not to linger, if that's all right? I…I don't know if I can behave myself if I… Never mind."

Hermione, sensing he'd said too much, merely started to turn and walk towards the main doors. Severus caught up to her easily and walked beside her for several paces, moving ahead to open the door into the cold sunshine. Once they were both outside, Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes, it's just an old ritual of mine. I haven't really noticed much lately, but I've always thought snow made everything smell fresher. It's silly, but it's something I've done ever since I was a small child."

"It's not silly, and I've always thought snow was one of those things that made everything look tidier for a while, until it turns to muddy sludge."

Hermione gave a half laugh, half snort at that comment and shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose you're right. So, Severus, shall we start making some sludge as we tramp through it to get to the main gates?"

"Sounds like a plan," Severus said as he turned slightly to Hermione and gave her a half smile.

****~****

Unknown to both of them, Minerva and Poppy practically had their noses pressed to one of the windows in the Hospital wing as they watched Severus and Hermione trudging down towards the main gates so that they could Apparate.

"Well," Minerva started to say, "he hasn't walked away in a huff."

"No, and she hasn't hexed him either," Poppy added as the pair of the continued to watch Severus and Hermione move slowly down the treacherous path to the main gates.

"The test, of course, will come when he has a new wand, but they'll at least be in a crowded place then. He will be all right, won't he Poppy?"

"I don't know. He does still flinch a bit when he perceives that someone is getting too close, but…look! Well, that's the first time he's touched someone else without prompting," Poppy added thoughtfully, watching as Severus steadied Hermione by putting his hand on her elbow.

"Yes, that was interesting, and all the more so because she didn't give him a tongue lashing for it. You know, I think this might just have been the best idea of all, Poppy."

"It's early days yet. They've still got to get through the curious crowds in Diagon Alley first, and I am worried about him. Actually, I'm worried about both of them. Molly Weasley isn't someone I'd ever want to cross."

"No," Poppy added. "We can only hope she hasn't chosen today to be in town. Mr Potter is going to accidentally bump into them for me, so hopefully he can help if anything untoward happens."

"She hasn't moved her arm away from him yet."

"Well, they do need to be touching to Apparate, Minerva. Maybe she decided it wasn't worth it?"

"Maybe? Oh, heavens look at the time! My seventh year class started five minutes ago." With that, Minerva took one last look at Hermione and Severus as he opened the gate for her, before closing it behind them, and then Minerva set off at a brisk pace out of the hospital wing towards her classroom.

Poppy stood watching for a while longer, before she too turned away just as the pair of them disappeared. Muttering a swift blessing under her breath, she walked back into the main part of the hospital wing and decided it was high time she re-organised her medicinal stocks. It was a messy job she'd been putting off, but the concentration needed would stop her worrying overly about the young witch and wizard.

****~****

Arriving at the designated Apparation point close to Diagon Alley, Hermione had to steady Severus as he held her right arm in a death grip. She said nothing, but the worried look on her face at his reaction was sufficient. Closing his eyes, Severus swallowed loudly, and then shook his head as though trying to stop himself from leaving his breakfast all over the footpath. After several minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Hermione. '_Well, she didn't let me fall flat on my face,'_ he thought as he watched her worrying her bottom lip and looking concerned.

"I…that was an 'interesting' sensation. I'm sorry about that. I haven't felt so disorientated since I first gained my license."

Hermione said nothing at first, just watched him as he let go of her arm and then grabbed hold of it again. She couldn't completely block the wince as he held her firmly again, but Severus saw it nonetheless.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Severus said as he let go again and took several deep gulps of air.

"It's all right, Severus. If it's any consolation, it's usually me who feels like I'm about to decorate anything or anyone standing close enough."

Severus merely nodded his head and cast a wry lopsided grin in her direction. Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione turned towards the opening of the false alleyway and started to move out towards Muggle London. Severus took a faltering step, stopped and then set off after Hermione with more purpose. Waiting for him, Hermione said nothing, just watched for any potential reaction, but Severus started walking towards The Leaky Cauldron with renewed purpose. He stopped several paces in front of Hermione, turned and looked back at her with a quizzical look. Hermione graced him with a small smile and walked over to him before they both set off at a more leisurely pace, The Leaky Cauldron appeared far more quickly than either of them anticipated. Moving ahead, Severus again opened the door for Hermione and then closed the door behind both of them. Taking his time, Severus looked over at the scant few patrons who'd decided that an early lunch was in order. No one looked over at the pair of them as they stood in the dimness of the doorway, but Severus' shaky breath let Hermione know that he was just as nervous as she was about this expedition.

"I'm worried too," Hermione said quietly. "I don't know…I mean…well, that is, I don't know how they'll react to me either."

"I don't understand."

"Poppy told me that annulments are unusual, and as there was nothing like abuse involved, well, it seems that it's all my fault," Hermione trailed off, looking at her feet.

"Hmm, and they ignore the fact that it takes two to manage a marriage, or any relationship for that matter. So, does this make you a fallen woman as it were?"

Hermione looked up sharply, opening her mouth to retort to his harsh comment, but Severus merely looked at her pointedly.

"Hermione, if you feel guilty, then they'll think it as well," Severus added softly, moving his head slightly in the direction of some of the patrons. "Far better to hold your head up, because no matter what the Weasley's think, they – Molly in particular – wasn't there to see what happened behind closed doors. You have the strength to get through this, Hermione. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, thank you, but it's still hard."

"I didn't say it was easy, but I think you'll come off lightly seeing as you're with Dumbledore's killer."

"But you were cleared, and all the charges were dismissed."

"Maybe so, but there are many that would argue that I got away with murder, and they'd be right in the strictest sense of the word."

"Well, I suppose we can't stand here all day, so should we…?" Hermione inclined her head towards the other side of the Leaky Cauldron and towards the brick entrance to Diagon Alley.

"As I live and breathe, Severus Snape! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Tom's voice echoed loudly from behind the bar in the middle of the room. Every head seemed to swivel towards the pair of them standing in the shadows.

Hermione rocked from foot to foot and noticed that Severus did the same, though with opposing feet.

"It would seem that the reports of my death were greatly exaggerated, Tom."

"You're not wrong there. So, what brings you and your young lady here?"

"I'm here to buy some supplies and then perhaps some lunch later," Severus said hesitantly, giving Tom the chance to shake his head and utter some comment about him not being welcome in his establishment. Severus also knew that if Tom was all right with his presence, that he and Hermione could use the Floo if things became too heated.

Hermione noted that Severus hadn't denied that she was his 'young lady' and opened her mouth to correct Tom's misunderstanding. Severus merely looked at her and shook his head. Hermione closed her mouth, the thinning of her lips the only sign that she was very annoyed. She didn't understand, but it was obviously something to query away from the growing crowd surrounding them.

"Well, we'd best be going, Tom. May we cross and enter Diagon Alley from here?"

"What? Why, yes of course. You'll be back for lunch of course. It's steak and kidney pie today, and if I remember rightly, it's one of your favourites."

"Thank you," Severus said quietly, his voice cracking slightly.

Looking over at Hermione beside him, he took another cleansing breath and then took his first step towards the brick archway guarding Diagon Alley. Hermione watched him move away from her, before she too started to move slowly across the open area between the tables. She passed Tom, looking at him quickly, before her eyes slid away to look at Snape's back. Not one of the other patrons uttered a single word, just watched as the pair of them passed, and it was only when Severus was standing in front of the bricks that he looked back towards Hermione, and the whispering started.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," he said lightly to Hermione who looked as though she was about to cry.

"No, but how long will it be before we're swamped by gawkers?"

"Not long I'd wager, but we'll be fine once we get into Gringotts, though I doubt the goblins will be pleased to see me either."

"Why?"

"They owe me money," Severus said archly. "Once I was declared dead and there was no one around to claim my vault, the goblins took possession of its contents. Now, they have to give it back – with interest."

"Ah, well, that should be interesting. Do you want me to wait outside whilst you conduct your business?"

"No, of course not. In fact, seeing you with me might just make it easier. As I've no wand for them to weigh, I only have this," Severus said, drawing a small silver key from his left pocket.

"But how did you have that when you had nothing else with you when Harry and I found you?"

"Because the House Elves packed up my rooms after it was all over. Minerva kept the box in her office, not quite knowing what to do with it. She gave it back to me the other day, and the key was nestled amongst my other belongings."

"Will the goblins get violent?"

"No, but they'll huff and puff and splutter about it. After all, goblins like money; they don't like giving it back. We'd best move before Tom tells everyone in London where I am." Severus looked nervously behind him as if to reinforce the point.

"Oh, of course." Hermione drew her wand from her sleeve and moved in front of Severus, tapping the necessary bricks to open the archway. Severus stood behind her quietly, gritting his teeth at her movements. Once Hermione had finished the sequence, she put her wand back up her left sleeve before she turned towards Severus, who was still standing quietly behind her. He was pale, with a fine sheen of perspiration on his forehead.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just going to take a while to get used to seeing magic used again so closely to me. I'm worried that a shop full of wands is going to be too hard, but I won't know until I try," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione placed her right hand on his left forearm and squeezed it gently, but said nothing. There really wasn't anything she could say. Stumbling forward, Severus got his first look at Diagon Alley for well over five years. The hustle and bustle of witches and wizards all moving at varying paces down the narrow streets made him feel at both wistful for what he'd missed and frightened of losing control and scaring Hermione as well as the other shoppers. Spying a space in the flow of humanity in front of them, Severus grabbed Hermione by the hand and moved forward into that space. Hermione, startled to feel his warm and clammy hand, was too busy watching for signs of any hostility that it took her a while to realise that as they moved out of the crush and up the steps of Gringotts, Severus had yet to let go of her hand. He must have noticed he'd not let go of her as well, because he looked over towards her and just as he was about to open his mouth to apologise, Hermione shook her head slightly and smiled at him shyly.

"Shall we?" she asked him quietly, indicating that they were blocking a rather large and increasingly impatient witch from moving down the steps. Inclining his head, Severus turned, and rubbed his hands down the sides of his robes before he allowed the huffing witch to move past them as they both walked slowly into Gringotts. If Severus had thought The Leaky Cauldron had been quiet with Tom's words, it was nothing compared to the sudden silence from the goblins both behind the counters and talking to some of the more prosperous clients in the main body of the building. It seemed that everyone had turned to look at the two of them, and as Severus stepped forward, the goblins behind their counters made a concerted effort to look too busy to deal with him.

"It's not going to work, you little bastards," Severus said with quiet menace, more to himself that to any particular teller. Spying one particularly nervous looking goblin, Severus reached into his pocket to pull out his key and coughed loudly in the small goblin's direction.

"I've come to reclaim my savings."

"And you would be?" came the imperious question.

"Severus Tobias Snape, formally deceased and now returned to the community, and you owe me money." Pointing his finger in front of the goblin to emphasise his demand, Severus enjoyed the flustered look on the goblin's face as it looked left and right in search of support.

"Your wand, please."

Severus shook his head slowly. "I've no wand to weigh, and you know it, otherwise my savings would still be in my vault. I have my key and the word of a…a friend in my defence."

"Who speaks for this wizard then?" The goblin looked out over the sea of faces, all of whom suddenly found something to distract them from answering.

"I will speak for him," Harry Potter said loudly enough for everyone in the bank to hear.

Startled, Hermione looked at Harry and added, "As will I."

The goblin coughed and looked warily at Harry Potter as he stood behind Severus, with his legs slightly apart and a determined look on his face.

"Well, this is highly unusual. How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"Are you questioning me?" Harry asked before Severus could open his mouth. Turning with a scowl at Potter, he noticed the cocky stance and the fact that people had started to whisper again, though he couldn't hear what was being said.

"No, of course not, Mr Potter," came a new voice as Griphook moved swiftly across the open expanse of the bank. "It's merely a new recruit who was unaware of Mr Snape. Perhaps we could conduct your business in my office?"

"Well, that sounds…" Hermione started to say, but she was interrupted by Severus, who turned then to face Griphook.

"No thank you. If it's all the same to you, Griphook, I'd prefer this was conducted here, to forestall any unpleasantness in regaining my savings."

Casting a dark look, Griphook and Severus played a staring game for the longest time, before the head goblin acquiesced and grunting, nodded to the goblin behind Severus, walking away without a further word.

Severus turned back to the goblin teller then. "My money, if you please, and don't forget to add the interest."

Hermione watched Griphook stop jerkily, before he set off towards his office without turning around or adding any additional comment.

Harry had relaxed his stance and turned to look at Hermione. When Professor McGonagall had Flooed him the evening before, she'd sounded worried about Hermione and any possible repercussions if Severus and Hermione ran into anyone with 'a_n axe to grind_' in Diagon Alley. Harry had agreed, at Ginny's urging, to detour from his Auror duties to check on the pair of them. Harry, seeing the dark circles and world weary look on Hermione's face, was glad that he had listened to them. Hermione looked as though a feather could knock her over, and she was wringing her hands during the confrontation with the goblins, not that Harry would have pointed it out. It merely confirmed his suspicions that Hermione was not dealing with the annulment very well at all. Ron, on the other hand, was out with a new witch every evening, and both Harry and Ginny were trying their hardest to stop Hermione finding out too soon. Snape, though, looked remarkably well, given the state he'd been in when Harry and Hermione had found him unconscious in the alleyway a scant three weeks before. Harry had wondered if his return to Hogwarts might not have been too soon, but it appeared that he was managing far better than Professor McGonagall thought. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Snape's caustic remarks penetrated his observations.

"That's not all of it. I know how much was there, and you're thieving a very healthy account keeping fee."

"I assure you, Mr Snape, that your account is in order. We pride ourselves on paying our due."

"Well, it seems a touch light, and I would prefer you paid me my due instead of trying to save face with your employer. Now, give me all of my money, or I will come back each day and disrupt your business for as long as it takes to get my savings returned in their entirety."

"I ass…"

"I don't care about your assurances, I just want my money, and I want it now!" Severus banged the counter in front of him to reinforce his point, causing several of the gold coins on the scales to fall off.

The ornate speaker behind the counter rang then, and the young goblin picked up the receiver nervously.

"Yes, sir, no, I mean, of course sir, but. Yes, I understand, sir. Immediately, sir."

Looking warily at the increasingly annoyed wizard in front of him, the goblin shrugged his shoulders and added a handful of galleons to the pile on the scales in front of him.

"All of it, if you please."

Adding another handful, the goblin sat back and folded his arms, baring his teeth at the scowling wizard.

"If I find I am so much as a knut short, you will be seeing me again," Severus snapped as he scooped up a handful of the coins off the scales, before he turned and walked out of the bank. Hermione and Harry looked at the goblin before they started walking behind Severus as he cut a swathe through the onlookers and exited the bank to stand on the steps shaking.

Hermione put her arm on Harry's shoulder as he started out the doors and tamped her hand downwards to stop him walking out. She moved ahead of him and stood quietly next to Severus watching him shake. She didn't want to frighten him, and so she just stood next to him quietly whilst he calmed down.

"That was harder that I thought it would be," he said to no one in particular.

"Well, it's done now. They won't try and do it again to you, will they?"

Severus turned then to look at Hermione as she stood next to him.

"Oh yes they will. It's how they conduct business. Ordinarily, I would have enjoyed the sight of a flustered goblin, but it's all still a little too raw."

"With a hundred or so galleons in your pocket, you won't need to go back again for a while. Why did you leave with the money still on the scales?"

"Because I know they'll put it in my vault, and they know I'll come back and annoy them if they don't."

"I don't think they'll want you annoying them for quite some time, Severus."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, of course not, but if you do need to come back, can I watch?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Severus gave Hermione a mischievous look and simply looked away.

"Well, as you seem to be all right, I'll be off. Unlike you two, I've got work to do."

"Thank you, Mr Potter. I wasn't expecting any support. I…thank you," Severus said shakily as he exhaled loudly and ran his right hand through his hair.

"Shall we go and spend some of your money now, Severus?" Hermione said lightly, but she was aware of the growing crowd in front of them.

"Yes, Ollivander's first and then we'll see what happens," Severus added as he looked warily at the crowd.

Moving down the steps, the three of them noticed that the crowds parted for them, and though there was some jostling towards the back, they found that they could move easily as people backed away onto the sides of the narrow streets allowing them clear passage towards Ollivander's. Walking behind them, Harry made a note of any sudden movements, but people seemed content to stand and stare at the odd procession. The news of Snape's meeting with the Wizengamot had obviously become general knowledge, and though Hermione looked increasingly agitated at the attention, Severus moved at a steady pace until he came to an old wooden door, the paint flaking off in places. Reaching out shakily, Severus gripped the door handle and opened the door, standing back to allow Hermione to precede him into the shop. Looking at Harry, Severus inclined his head, a movement which Harry returned, before he turned and moved off through the crowds.


End file.
